


You just want attention | Larry One Shot

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Family, LGBTQ, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mental Health Issues, larrypl
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Powroty do domu nie zawsze są cudowne i radosne. Czasem oznaczają one notoryczne gryzienie się w język i wystawianie cierpliwości na próbę. Dla Harry'ego to "czasem" oznaczało "zawsze", ale mimo to wciąż wracał. Tym razem też wrócił. Z mocnym postanowieniem, że tym razem nie da się sprowokować i nie rozpadnie się na kawałki jak co roku. Udało mu się, nie samemu co prawda, ale przecież nie narzekał. W końcu przez przypadek znalazł kogoś, kto nie posądzał go o ciągłą potrzebę uwagi.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 25





	You just want attention | Larry One Shot

1.

Święta Bożego Narodzenia nie były dla Harry’ego przyjemnym czasem. Nie, inaczej, większa część Świąt taka nie była, tylko nieliczne momenty były znośne. Znośne, tak to było dobre słowo. Znośne. Dla większości społeczeństwa taka definicja oznaczała, że trzymali się od znośnej rzeczy z daleka. Jednak nie Harry, Harry był masochistą, albo przynajmniej przejawiał takie skłonności, bo mimo wszystko, co roku wracał na ten okres do domu. I co roku po zaledwie jednym dniu stwierdzał, że był to ostatni raz. Ostatni. Nigdy więcej. A już rok później ponownie pukał do drzwi z wyuczonym, przyklejonym uśmiechem i mocnym postanowieniem, że tym razem sprawi, że będzie dobrze. Dobrze, nie wspaniale. Po prostu dobrze. Chciał tylko dobrego czasu, niczego więcej. Niewielkie wymagania, a jednak każdego roku wychodziło na to, że jednak liczył na zbyt wiele. 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zatwierdzili ci urlop na Boże Narodzenie. Ty cholerny szczęściarzu! - Cóż, Harry nie podzielał zdania Rohana, ale jak zawsze pozostawił to dla siebie i po prostu uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. Nigdy nie było za wcześnie, żeby zacząć ćwiczyć. 

\- Sam nie mogę w to uwierzyć. - To była prawda. Nie wierzył, że jego podanie o urlop zostanie zatwierdzone kiedy je wysyłał, ale zrobił to, żeby w razie czego mieć wszystko na papierze. A potem dostał odpowiedź twierdzącą i dosłownie się popłakał. Firma, w której teraz pracował, nie uznawała urlopów w czasie Świąt, tak przynajmniej usłyszał na dniu próbnym i to zmotywowało go nawet bardziej do dostania tej roboty. Jednak jak się okazało, to nie do końca działało w ten sposób. Firma owszem, nie uznawała urlopów w grudniu, ale tylko i wyłącznie w oddziałach znajdujących się w mieście. - Wiesz, że składałem je kiedy wciąż byłem w biurze na lotnisku - mruknął, wklikując kolejne dane do komputera. 

Tak, właśnie tu był problem. Poszło mu tak dobrze na dniu próbnym i rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, że dostał się na lotnisko, na pieprzone Heathrow jeśli miał być dokładny, a lotniska rządziły się własnymi prawami i nawet po przeniesieniu do miasta jego urlop wciąż był ważny. Miał ochotę zrobić sobie krzywdę, kiedy jego nowy manager go o tym poinformował. Ale przecież nie mógł tego zrobić. Robienie dobrej miny do złej gry było łatwiejsze. Dużo łatwiejsze. Bo jak niby miał wytłumaczyć ludziom, których ledwo znał, że wcale nie chce wracać na Święta do domu, że wolałby do cholery jasnej robić nawet potrójne zmiany, byleby tylko nie musieć wracać? Nie mógł, znaczy, mógł, ale wymagałoby to opowiedzenia o powodach, a tego nie chciał robić. 

\- Wiem, wiem… - bruknął chłopak, jednak nie wyglądał na obrażonego ani złego, co spowodowało, że Harry odetchnął. Nie chciał mieć tutaj wrogów. Choć raz w życiu chciał mieć spokój, chociaż w miejscu pracy. 

Postawił kropkę w ostatnim mailu do klienta, przez chwilę jeszcze sprawdzał raporty, ale to nie miało sensu. Zamknął tyle spraw, ile mógł, zostawanie dłużej mijało się z celem, dlatego zebrał swoje rzeczy, zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona i owinął się szalikiem, bo na dworze pizgało złem i podszedł do biurka managera. 

\- Będę się zbierał.

\- A może byś tak odwołał ten urlop Styles? - Prawie, prawie odpowiedział, że chętnie, jednak w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymał, posyłając mężczyźnie oburzone spojrzenie. - Tak, wiem. Zasługujesz na odpoczynek. - Teraz z kolei ledwo powstrzymał prychnięcie, bo wyjazd do domu w żadnym wypadku nie oznaczał, że odpocznie. Wręcz przeciwnie, był bardziej niż pewny, że wróci jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, niż był. Ale tego też nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć. Zresztą, nie uwierzyliby mu. Nikt mu nie wierzył. - Będzie bez ciebie ciężko…

\- Cholera, kto będzie teraz za mnie załatwiał papierologie? - Jęknięcie od strony biurka asystenta managera było aż nadto wymowne, bo tak, Harry od samego początku odwalał większość brudnej roboty. Nie dlatego, że chciał, ale był w tym dobry i szybko stał się filarem biura w tej dziedzinie. 

\- Będziesz musiał sam się tym zająć - odszczeknął nieco buńczucznie, jednak pokazał chłopakowi język i mrugnął do niego zadziornie. Panowała między nimi dość specyficzna relacja, ale mimo wszystko go lubił. Odrobinę. 

\- Na pewno nie chcesz odwołać urlopu i zostać? 

\- Idę pokraki. - Pokręcił głową, ruszając w stronę tylnego wyjścia z budynku. - Muszę się jeszcze spakować i wstać na ten cholerny autobus. 

\- Dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciałeś wziąć firmowego auta, wiesz, że możesz. 

Tylko się uśmiechnął, kręcąc głową, bo przecież nie mógł im powiedzieć, że gdyby miał auto, miałby już do końca przejebane. Nie zrozumieliby. Nikt nie rozumiał.

\- Wesołych Świąt chłopaki! - Krzyknął, wychodząc za zewnątrz i od razu dostając wiatrem i deszczem w twarz. No tak, czego innego się spodziewał?

Otulił się mocniej szalikiem i płaszczem, chwilę posiłował się ze słuchawkami i rozpadającym się telefonem i ruszył w stronę domu. Miał ochotę na spacer i chociaż nie powinien, w końcu walizka sama się nie spakuje, to nie zatrzymał się na przystanku. W taką pogodę był jedynym człowiekiem na ulicy, co nieco ułatwiało sprawę. Mógł pomyśleć, zgubić się w myślach bez obawy, że w kogoś wpadnie, co wcale nie było dla niego rzadkością. Po kilku przecznicach wiatr i deszcz przestały mu przeszkadzać, muzyka w słuchawkach nawet mimo trzeszczenia przynosiła spokój i ukojenia. A niech wszyscy bogowie będą świadkiem, potrzebował tego. Potrzebował całego spokoju i cierpliwości, jakie mógł zebrać, bo czekały na niego męczące dni. Dziesięć i pół. Już to policzył i być może już odliczał czas do końca, chociaż nawet jeszcze nie wyjechał. Był popieprzony, ale akurat to było rodzinne. 

Westchnął, przechodząc koło jednego z barów. Naprawdę nie powinien, jednak ciągnęło go do ciepłego wnętrza. Poza tym nic jeszcze nie jadł od wczoraj i jeśli nic nie kupi, to tak pozostanie do jutra, bo opróżnił lodówkę, nie chcąc marnować jedzenia. Zatrzymał się nawet i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na szyld z sześcioma dzwonami, na rozmyte twarze ludzi w środku. Mógł bez wahania powiedzieć, że atmosfera świąt była coraz bardziej wyczuwalna. Dla innych, Harry jej nie czuł, dlatego wznowił marsz, a dla zabicia głodu zapalił papierosa. Palił zdecydowanie za dużo ostatnimi czasy, ale stres dosłownie go zjadał. Stres i wizja powrotu do rodzinnego domu. 

Zaciągnął się dymem i trochę mimo woli pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech, ten, który jego klienci znali aż za dobrze a z którym będzie musiał pożegnać się na kilka następnych dni. Takie grymasy powodowały więcej szkody niż pożytku. Tak, były satysfakcjonujące, ale tylko na krótką chwilę. Teraz jednak mógł się tak uśmiechać i miał powód. Wyobraził sobie właśnie, że ktoś zobaczyłby jego myśli dotyczące wyjazdu. Jakiś nieznajomy. Ktoś niezaznajomiony z sytuacją. Harry zostałby uznany za niewdzięcznika, wyrodne dziecko, bo nie cieszył się na święta z rodziną. Właśnie to powodowało krzywy uśmiech. Czasem fasada jest tak dobra, że nikt nie jest w stanie jej przejrzeć. 

\- Jestem - mruknął, wchodząc do domu, który o dziwo był pusty. No tak w końcu dziś wyszedł na czas, zamiast zostawać po godzinach. To było dziwne, nie czuć zapachu indyjskiego jedzenia od progu. Ale może to i lepiej. Nie będzie musiał dłużej udawać. Po prostu zamknie się w pokoju i spróbuje złapać odrobinę snu, bo był bardziej niż pewny, że przez najbliższe dni nie będzie mu to dane. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, musiał się spakować. Ale najpierw herbata. Jaśminowa. Będzie za nią tęsknił. - Oh jebać to - mruknął, łapiąc kubek i paczkę z herbacianymi fusami. - Może to pomoże mi wytrzymać. 

Harry nigdy nie był bałaganiarzem. Nie, w miejscu pracy, w kuchni czy w łazience utrzymywał porządek zawsze, jednak istniało jedno miejsce, gdzie pozwalał sobie na samowolkę. Jego pokój. Od najmłodszych lat utrzymywał w nim stan artystycznego nieładu, jak to czasem określał. I teraz kiedy stał nad otwartą walizką, chciało mu się płakać. Naprawdę chciał zostać, zamknąć się w tych czterech ścianach i przespać najbliższe kilka dni. Niestety, nie mógł. Miał autobus do złapania i święta do przygotowania. Ale wcześniej musiał się spakować, co wcale nie było takie łatwe. Weźmie za dużo, dostanie mu się po uszach, że nie ma miejsca na wałówkę. Weźmie za mało, oberwie mu się, że nie ma w czym chodzić. Spakuje swoje ulubione stroje, to usłyszy, że nie ubiera się odpowiednio. Umieści w walizce same eleganckie ciuchy, a dowie się, że się stroi. Tak źle, tak niedobrze. Nie było złotego środka. Nie ważne jakby się starał, zawsze coś będzie nie tak. Dlatego po długim łyku zbyt gorącej herbaty zaczął układać ubrania na dnie. Kilka koszulek i spodnie dresowe, które będzie mógł pobudzić i nie będzie mu szkoda, były ostatnimi rzeczami, jakie włożył do walizki, która wciąż była w połowie pusta. Dobrze, bo przecież wciąż miał prezenty do spakowania. Małe drobiazgi w tym roku. Symboliczne wręcz, skoro sam zazwyczaj takie dostaje. Odstawił bagaż za drzwi pokoju i zignorował pikantny zapach dochodzący z kuchni. Nie miał na to czasu, ani ochoty. 

  
  


2.

Był zmęczony po podróży, jednak mimo wszystko uśmiechał się delikatnie, słuchając narzekań siostry na wszystko i wszystkich podczas jeżdżenia z miejsca na miejsce, bo dziewczyna musiała pozałatwiać kilka spraw, a jemu w ogóle się nie spieszyło. Miał urlop do cholery i zasługiwał na chwilę oddechu. Malutką chwilę. Gemma najprawdopodobniej to rozumiała i nie przeszkadzało jej, że Harry prawie się nie odzywał, wpatrując się za okno. Tak naprawdę była jedyną z całej rodziny, która w jakimś stopniu go rozumiała. Cóż, poniekąd, bo często zdarzało jej się twierdzić, że Harry po prostu powinien wyluzować i nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że to nie było takie proste. Ale przez większość czasu była tą osobą, do której brunet narzekał i się żalił. Byli swoimi osobami do słuchania. Z tym że Harry naprawdę słuchał. Tym oto sposobem dowiedział się, że w rodzinnej firmie nie dzieje się za dobrze, bo ojciec ma wszystko gdzieś - żadna nowość - i tylko narzeka, że sam musi wszystko robić - co prawdą nie było, ale o tym Styles również słyszał - i nikt mu nie pomaga. Śmieszna sprawa, bo przecież jeździł właśnie z Gems po mieście, załatwiając sprawy firmowe, ale co on tam wiedział, przecież był tylko specjalistą do spraw przecinków - kto nadał mu ten tytuł, dalej nie wiedział. Wysłuchał również litanii narzekań na byłego partnera siostry, ojca jego uroczego chrześniaka, który, a jakże, również miał wszystko w dupie. I wyglądało na to, że ostatnio było nawet gorzej. Później Gemma przeszła płynnie do najmłodszego brata, który dopiero co się zaręczył i również mu odpierdalało. 

Gdzieś po drodze wyłapał, że mama była nawet bardziej czepialska niż zawsze, że dalej nie ma planu na Święta i że nie zdążą pojechać coś zjeść, bo przez opóźnienie autobusu panna Styles nie miała czasu. Mimo wszystko to był miły czas. Nawet opowiedział nieco o tym co się u niego działo. Odrobinę. Malutką, wiedząc, że lepiej nie zagłebiać się w szczegóły. Nikt ich do szczęścia nie potrzebował, a Harry nie bardzo lubił się nimi dzielić. Z nikim. Po jaką cholerę miał zrzucać swoje problemy na innych? Poradzi sobie z nimi. Prędzej czy później, ale zrobi to. 

\- Możemy podjechać do centrum handlowego? - Spytał, gdy siostra w końcu umilkła i pomiędzy nimi słychać było tylko audycję radiową. Na dobrą sprawę, mógł załatwić to co miał w planach już teraz, zamiast denerwować się, że nie ma czasu w następnych dniach.

\- A po co? - Dziewczyna rzuciła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, które zignorował. To nie tak, że nie chciał jej mówić, ale doskonale znał podejście rodziny do kupowania nowych rzeczy. Właśnie z tego powodu jedynie ona wiedziała, że ma nowego laptopa. - No mów, coś tak zamilkł? - Wiedział, że nie da mu spokoju, dopóki jej nie powie. 

\- Chciałbym kupić nowy telefon. Mój się rozpada… - mruknął, bawiąc się rękawami płaszcza w oczekiwaniu na wybuch. Ten jednak nie nastąpił. Co było dziwne, ale to przecież była Gemma. Harry nigdy nie powinien niczego zakładać jeśli o nią chodziło, o czym przekonał się sekundę później. 

\- Spoko. Mogę wziąć fakturę na firmę?

\- Co?

\- No fakturę. Wrzucę sobie w koszty. - Mógł się tylko na to zaśmiać i trzepnąć dziewczynę w głowę. 

Miał szczęście, że posiadał właśnie taką siostrę. Mimo wszystkich niesnasek i kłótni byli sobie najbliżsi w rodzinie. Może to dlatego, że oboje byli czarnymi owcami, bo charaktery mieli zupełnie różne. Ale dogadywali się od zawsze i stawali po swojej stronie w większości przypadków. Już od najmłodszych lat ich dwójka trzymała się razem, kryjąc sobie nawzajem plecy przed rodzicami i przed najmłodszym z rodzeństwa, ukochanym dzieckiem rodziców. Miał ochotę prychnąć na tą myśl, ale powstrzymał się, bo nie było sensu. Swego czasu próbował, później po prostu się poddał. Oboje się poddali, decydując, że wolą żyć po swojemu, a nie tak jak sobie ktoś wymyślił. Nie zawsze było lekko, ale mieli siebie. Zazwyczaj. To Harry był tym, który powiedział Gemmie, żeby nie brała ślubu z powodu wpadki i wspierał ją w tej decyzji na froncie przeciw rodzinie i ich tradycyjnej zaściankowości. Był też pierwszym, który miał zaszczyt potrzymać swojego chrześniaka gdy ten się urodził. Siostra za to wspierała go podczas studiów za granicą, może nie w stu procentach, bo cały czas napomykała o powrocie do domu, ale kiedy tylko Harry był w potrzebie była tam dla niego. 

\- Niech będzie, mi to obojętne - mruknął w końcu i uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedząc, że zrozumiała. Nie musiał się tłumaczyć. 

\- Zajebiście, możemy tam pojechać… - dźwięk przychodzącego połączenia przerwał wypowiedź dziewczyny i po samym grymasie brunet mógł stwierdzić, że nie miała ochoty odbierać. Czyli dzwonił były-niedoszły. Wywrócenie oczami tylko to potwierdziło. - Słucham cię Steven?

\- Gdzie ty jesteś?! Za dwadzieścia minut zaczyna się przedstawienie twojego syna, a ciebie jeszcze tu nie ma! - Rozdrażniony głos wypełnił samochód i Harry mimowolnie się skrzywił, przewidując, jak będzie wyglądała rozmowa prawie bezbłędnie. - Za ile będziesz?

\- Są kurewskie korki. - Kłamstwo, akurat z tej strony miasta ruch był płynny. - Będę na czas, przestań się wściekać. 

\- Już powinnaś tu być, twój syn czeka. 

\- Mój syn w przeciwieństwie do ciebie rozumie, że ja pracuję, a nie leżę tyłkiem do góry zbijając bąki. Powiedziałam, że będę na czas. 

\- Pewnie puszczasz się z… - Harry’emu niedane było usłyszeć dalszej części wypowiedzi, bo Gemma po prostu zakończyła rozmowę i może nieco zbyt gwałtownie skręciła na skrzyżowaniu. Zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując się od komentarza, bo przecież to nie była jego sprawa. No może odrobinę, jako że cała sytuacja między siostrą a jej byłym partnerem mogła odbić się na jego siostrzeńcu. Miał nadzieję, że tak się nie działo. 

\- Zawsze, kiedy wydaje mi się, że zaczyna być lepiej, on znów odwala jakąś akcję - mruknęła dziewczyna, sprawnie pokonując kolejne ulice. - Naprawdę mam tego dość. Już nie wiem jak z nim rozmawiać, cokolwiek zrobię, jest źle. 

\- Może gdybyś sobie kogoś znalazła - zawiesił głos, nie kończąc wypowiedzi, bo przerabiali to już kilka razy i doskonale wiedział, jaką dostanie odpowiedź. 

\- Między zajmowaniem się Keithem a pracą ledwo mam czas na sen. I zapominam o ważnych rzeczach. Jak to przedstawienie. Jestem wyrodną matką…

\- Nie jesteś. - Złapał ją za dłoń leżącą na drążku zmiany biegów i ścisnął lekko. - Nie jesteś. Starasz się zapewnić swojemu dziecku wszystko, co potrzebuje. Radzisz sobie świetnie. 

\- Dzięki. 

Resztę drogi do przedszkola spędzili w ciszy. Harry naprawdę starał się zrozumieć, dlaczego jego siostra po prostu nie skończyła tej całej popieprzonej zabawy w kotka i myszkę ze Stevenem. To nie tak, że nie lubił faceta, po prostu po wielu próbach zrozumienia go, musiał w końcu się poddać, bo to było niemożliwe. Albo on sam był dziwny a były partner Gemmy należał do normalnych przedstawicieli męskiego gatunku. Nah, raczej nie. Nikt normalny przecież nie robi dziecka dziewczynie, z którą spotyka się na zasadzie przyjaciół z korzyściami tylko po to, żeby ją przy sobie zatrzymać na zawsze. No i normalni ludzie nie są aż tak chorobliwie zazdrośni, nie robią awantur o dosłownie wszystko i co najważniejsze nie używają dziecka jako karty przetargowej. I przede wszystkim, nie żerują na samotnej matce i jej ciężko zarobionych pieniądzach. Ale przecież Harry się nie znał. Może to wszystko było właśnie normalne, a on się czepiał. Nie wiedział. Za to miał wrażenie, że Steven szybko nie zniknie z ich życia i będzie kolejną osobą, przed którą Harry będzie musiał nosić maskę. Jedna w tą czy w tamtą, co za różnica. 

\- Jesteśmy. Chodźmy zobaczyć tego brzdąca na scenie. 

\- Chodźmy - przytaknął, odpalając papierosa. Idealny czas na nałożenie maski. 




Harry przyjechał do domu jeden dzień wcześniej, niż się zapowiadał, chcąc zrobić mamie niespodziankę. W głowie miał wizję, jak tak ucieszona nie będzie się go aż tak bardzo czepiać i trzymał się tych wyobrażeń kurczowo. Naprawdę mocno nawet kiedy zaczęły rozpadać się w drobny pył pod ciężarem rzeczywistości. Jak zawsze, nie powinien się w ogóle dziwić.

\- Mogłeś powiedzieć, że będziesz wcześniej! 

\- To nie byłaby niespodzianka - mruknął, zaciągając się papierosem i upijając solidny łyk drinka, który przygotowała mu siostra. Potrzebował tego. Nie. Tak naprawdę potrzebował całej tej pieprzonej butelki ginu, ale niestety musiał się podzielić. Całe szczęście, że monopolowy niedaleko był otwarty cała noc i że był na tyle mądry, żeby kupić sobie kilka piw. To plus pity właśnie gin z tonikiem powinny go odpowiednio znieczulić. Jedyne co, to musiał popracować nad tempem. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. 

\- Ale ja nie lubię niespodzianek - kontynuowała mama tonem naburmuszonego dziecka. Zupełnie jak Keith kiedy coś mu się nie podobało. Porównywanie prawie sześćdziesięcioletniej kobiety do pięciolatka było na tyle zabawne, że się uśmiechnął. Delikatnie, ale to wystarczyło. - Czy ty się ze mnie śmiejesz? - W każdej normalnej rodzinie to zdanie byłoby początkiem zabawnych przekomarzanek, ale jego rodzina nie była normalna. Dlatego się spiął i dziękował w duchu Gemmie za zmianę tematu i przeniesienie z niego całej uwagi rodzicielki. To dało mu czas na dokończenie drinka i otworzenie piwa. Naprawdę potrzebował alkoholu. 

\- Harry masz jakieś plany na jutro? - Pytanie siostry wyciągnęło go z rozmyślań dość gwałtownie, przez co niemal zakrztusił się piwem. 

\- Nie bardzo… - zaczął cicho, po tym jak złapał oddech. - Miałem zamiar zacząć gotować. - Wiedział, że nie powinien zaczynać tematu zaraz po tym, jak jego słowa przebrzmiały i zobaczył wyraz twarzy mamy. 

\- Po jaką cholerę masz gotować tak wcześnie? Jest jeszcze dużo czasu.

\- Im wcześniej zacznę, tym mniej stresu będzie później - wypowiedział zdanie, które ćwiczył przed lustrem kilkanaście razy dziennie. Nawet ton był tak samo wyważony i uległy jak planował. Dobrze. Zmarszczka spomiędzy brwi zniknęła. Burza odroczona. Na razie. 

\- Niech będzie. - Harry odetchnął w duchu i podniósł się z miejsca. Miał ochotę na chipsy. Nie jadł ich od wieków i miał zamiar korzystać z w miarę dobrego humoru rodzicielki. - Cieszę się, że tak schudłeś. Świetnie wyglądasz i w końcu będziesz mógł nosić obcisłe rzeczy.

\- Nie lubię obcisłych rzeczy - mruknął mało przekonywająco, otwierając szeleszczącą paczkę. Dlaczego w ogóle spodziewał się, że będzie inaczej. Temat jego wagi, która nigdy nie była taka, jak powinna być według jego mamy, był jednym z tych, które powracały co roku. Nie ważne jak wyglądał czy się ubierał i tak było źle. I to nie było miłe. Jeśli miał być szczery, ten brak akceptacji i wsparcia bolał jak cholera, ale przecież nie mógł tego po sobie pokazać. 

\- Schudłeś, to masz nosić obcisłe rzeczy. Pójdę ci po koszulkę, którą Gemma kupiła Nathanowi, ale jest na niego za duża. Na ciebie powinna pasować. - Usiadł z powrotem na stołku, kiedy kobieta niemal wyfrunęła z pomieszczenia i wpakował sobie do ust ogromną garść paprykowych chipsów, maskując tym samym skrzywienie. Na marne, Gemma jak zawsze wszystko zauważała. Posłała mu wspierające spojrzenie i słaby uśmiech zza swojej butelki piwa. Wiedział, co chciała mu przekazać. Dokładnie to samo co sam skandował w swojej głowie na okrągło. Nie da się sprowokować. Nie w tym roku. - No, przymierz. 

\- Fajna - odpowiedział na wyczekujące spojrzenie, starając się wykrzesać z siebie, chociaż odrobinę entuzjazmu. Chyba mu się udało, bo właśnie otrzymał pierwszy, szczery uśmiech. 

\- Prawda? I wyglądasz w niej świetnie. Nic ci się nie wylewa. No pięknie. - Harry przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka prawie do krwi, powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. Udało mu się, milczał, uśmiechając się lekko, jakby pochwała mile go połechtała. Cóż, nie zrobiła tego, była niczym kolejny sztylet wbity głęboko. I przekręcony. - Swoją drogą, co zrobiłeś, że tak schudłeś? 

\- Po prostu więcej ruszam się w pracy - rzucił lekko, naprawdę nie chcąc drążyć tematu. Co niby miał jej powiedzieć? Że stres go zjadł? Że jego zdrowie psychiczne było tak złe, że jedzenie nie było ważne? Że oszczędzał na podróże i koncerty na przyszły rok? Nie. Nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Nie mógł, bo naprawdę nie chciał usłyszeć, że tylko szuka uwagi. 

\- To dobrze. To dobrze. - Mama skończyła drinka, odstawiła szklankę do zmywarki i odpaliła papierosa. - Dobra dzieciaki. Idę spać, mam jutro na rano do pracy. O której cię budzić Harry? 

\- Myślę, że wstanę koło ósmej. 

\- Obudzę cię przed wyjściem. Nie będziesz marnować dnia. - Chciał jej wykrzyczeć w twarz, że ma przecież urlop do cholery i chciałby się wyspać, ale zamiast tego jedynie skinął głową. - No, to do zobaczenia o szóstej trzydzieści. 

\- Zabij mnie - jęknął, uderzając głową w stół, gdy tylko drzwi do sypialni zatrzasnęły się cicho. - Po prostu mnie zabij. 

\- Nie dramatyzuj młody, nie było tak źle.

\- Nie było? Cholera to chyba brałem udział w innej rozmowie niż ty. - Popatrzył na siostrę jak na ufoludka. Bo serio, nie był aż tak przewrażliwiony, żeby to sobie wymyślać. A może był? Nie, zdecydowanie nie, to działo się od lat. Zawsze tak samo. - Dźgała mnie przez cały czas, próbując sprowokować. To będzie koszmar. Cholerny koszmar. 

\- Przesadzasz. - Gemma wzruszyła ramionami, upijając duży łyk piwa. Nawet nie zauważył, że otworzyła sobie butelkę. - To jakie masz plany?

\- Poza kupieniem sobie telefonu i dbaniem o moje zdrowie psychiczne? Żadnych. - To była prawda. Nie miał planów, już dawno przestał je robić, bo zazwyczaj nic z nich nie wychodziło. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie robić sobie nadziei, że może tym razem coś się zmieni. 

\- Mam jutro kilka rzeczy do załatwienia, może pojedziesz ze mną? 

\- Pewnie, czemu nie. - Wzruszył ramionami. Lepsze to niż siedzenie w domu czy błąkanie się po mieście bez celu. 

\- To świetnie. Idę ogarnąć jeszcze kilka papierów. 

Zostawiła Harry’ego samego w kuchni, co wcale mu nie przeszkadzało. Miał piwo, miał fajki i w końcu odrobinę spokoju. To był męczący dzień i bynajmniej nie chodziło mu o podróż, do tego był przyzwyczajony. Nie, to udawanie, że jest dobrze, było męczące. Nie było dobrze. Jeśli miał być szczery, to było cholernie źle skoro przez większość czasu z trudem hamował łzy. Był w rozsypce już od dłuższego czasu, życie zaczęło go przerastać i nie bardzo wiedział co z tym zrobić. Udawanie na dłuższą metę nie było dobre, ale przecież nie opowie o swoich troskach rodzinie. Po co? Żeby uznali, że przesadza, dramatyzuje i tylko szuka uwagi? Nie. Harry podziękuje. Już bez tego było mu wystarczająco ciężko. 

Zdrapując etykietkę z butelki zastanawiał się, kiedy Święta straciły tę całą magię, kiedy przestały być czymś, na co czekało się cały rok? Nie potrafił tego jednoznacznie sprecyzować. To po prostu zniknęło, zmieniając się w obowiązek zakorzeniony tak głęboko, że nawet go nie negował. Znaczy, negował, co roku powtarzał, że nie przyjedzie już więcej i co roku wracał, pozwalając, aby to odłupało kolejny kawałek jego samooceny. Żeby go stłamsiło. Masochizm w czystej postaci. Tradycja, psia jego mać. Może w przyszłym roku mu się uda. Albo ten rok nie będzie taki zły. Parsknął cicho, bo przecież już miał przedsmak, dlaczego wciąż się oszukiwał. 

Zanim się zorientował minęła północ i skończyło mu się piwo. Teoretycznie, mógł ubrać buty i pójść do sklepu na rogu, ale dobrze wiedział, że to nie skończy się dobrze. I tak wpadnie w ciąg alkoholowy, Gemma już się o to postara, więc po co miał to przyśpieszać? Odłożył pustą butelkę obok innych, opróżnił popielniczkę i zgasił światło. W salonie, gdzie miał przez najbliższe dni spać wciąż siedziała jego siostra, ze słuchawkami na uszach pisała coś zaciekle nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Uśmiechnął się lekko, byli tak podobni do siebie kiedy na czymś się skupiali, ale to jemu zawsze obrywało się za odrywanie się od rzeczywistości. Życie nie było sprawiedliwe. Nie dla niego. Albo znów dramatyzował. Cokolwiek. 

Rozkładanie kanapy przyniosło kolejne wspomnienia. Te, które wracały w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach, wcale nie przynosząc ze sobą melancholii. Przypomniał sobie jak zaraz po liceum podjął spontaniczną decyzję o wyjeździe na studia za granicę. Nie podzielił się nią z nikim, dopóki nie dostał potwierdzenia, że przyjęli go na uniwersytet i postawił rodzinę przed faktem. Wyprowadził się, zabierając tylko najważniejsze rzeczy i wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł się wolny. Naprawdę wolny, chociaż sznurki wciąż były mocno naciągnięte. A kanapa? Kanapa była ostatecznym potwierdzeniem tego, że jego rodzina - mama - w końcu pogodziła się z myślą, że nawet jeśli wróci do miasta, to nie wróci do domu. Zajęło to kilka lat, ale zakup kanapy, na której mógłby spać był ostatecznym krokiem, po tym jak Gemma na nowo zajęła swój pokój wraz z synem, rodzice przenieśli się do tego, który Harry dzielił przez lata z Nathanem, a sam młodszy brat zajął starą sypialnię rodziców wraz ze swoją narzeczoną. Roszada, która pozostawiła bruneta bez miejsca do spania podczas wizyt i zmusiła do wymiany przynajmniej części starych mebli. W końcu. Wyprowadzenie go z domu trwało kilka lat, ale nareszcie się udało. I wcale nie przeszkadzało mu, że kanapa była niewygodna, jej jedna część już się załamywała i że tak naprawdę nie miał prywatności. Nie potrzebował jej przecież podczas wizyt. 

4.

Jeżdżenie z Gemmą po mieście było dość odświeżające. Nie rozmawiali za wiele, znaczy, Harry niewiele się odzywał słuchając paplania swojej siostry jednym uchem, podczas cieszenia się słońcem rażącym w oczy. To było zabawne. Grudzień, prawie że Święta a na dobrą sprawę wcale nie potrzebował nawet płaszcza. Wykańczali własną planetę w malowniczy sposób. Pewnie znów nie będzie śniegu. 

\- To, co teraz po telefon i po coś do jedzenia? - Spytała brunetka gdy wracali do samochodu po obejrzeniu nowego lokalu, który sanepid miał odbierać już jutro. Duży krok, Harry był dumny, ale jednocześnie cholernie zmartwiony, bo jego siostra wyglądała na wyczerpaną. 

\- Jeśli nie mąci ci to w planach… - zaczął, ale przerwała mu machnięciem dłoni i nieco zbyt energicznym włączeniem się do ruchu. Środkowy palec wystawiony przez okno dobitnie świadczył o tym, co sądziła o facecie, który na nią zatrąbił. 

\- Przestań, mam teraz chwilę czasu i umieram z głodu. - Cóż, Harry nie umierał. Udało mu się ominąć śniadanie w taki sam sposób jak zawsze. Nikt w jego rodzinie nie potrafił zrozumieć, że zaraz po obudzeniu jedyne, na co ma ochotę to kawa i papieros. Nic więcej. Żadnych tostów, jajek, kiełbasek czy płatków z mlekiem. Nic. Nie był w stanie przełknąć nic, ale przecież śniadanie było najważniejszym posiłkiem dnia i musiał je jeść. Nie musiał i już dawno temu nauczył się jak ich wszystkich oszukiwać. Czy było to zdrowe? Nie. Czy miał zamiar przestać? Nie. - W centrum handlowym otworzyli niezłą tajską knajpkę. Nathan się tam stołuje i mówił, że jest spoko. Pasuje ci?

\- Wiesz, że mi to obojętne…

\- Nienawidzę takiego podejścia. - Znów mu przerwała i Harry mimowolnie skurczył się w sobie. Nie chciał jej denerwować, miała już wystarczająco dużo stresu. - Powiedz, na co masz ochotę. 

\- Tajskie brzmi świetnie - odpowiedział chociaż tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty na nic. Supeł w żołądku był ciasny i nic nie zwiastowało, że w najbliższym czasie się rozluźni. Najwyżej będzie rzygał. 

Zdecydowanie będzie rzygał. Wiedział to po pierwszym kęsie. Wiedział to, po kolejnym i każdym następnym, ale wpychał w siebie zielone curry, bo Gemma wyglądała na zadowoloną. Ba, nawet wyczyścił talerz wiedząc, że prędko odwiedzi łazienkę. Cóż, siostra nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. Ważne było, że się uśmiechała i przez chwilę wyglądała na zrelaksowaną.

Po jedzeniu udali się do salonu z telefonami. To naprawdę było szybkie. Harry nie musiał się zastanawiać, wiedział jaki telefon chce, wiedział, w jakim kolorze, z jaką pamięcią, wiedział wszystko, więc po prostu wszedł tam, podszedł do najmniej obleganego pracownika i poprosił o skasowanie sprzętu. Uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka był chwilą, w której brunet poczuł małą iskierkę radości gdzieś w środku. Prowizja ze sprzedaży musiała być mu bardzo potrzebna. Nawet uniesiona brew Gemmy gdy bez zawahania się wklepywał pin do karty nie mogła przyćmić tego uczucia. Naprawdę lubił uszczęśliwiać ludzi nawet jeśli oznaczało to kupienie szkiełka za więcej niż kosztowałoby go to online. I nawet jeśli zaraz zostanie przesłuchany na temat pochodzenia pieniędzy. Jakby kurwa nie pracował i nie wyrabiał ogromnej ilości nadgodzin. 

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj - mruknął gdy po zakończeniu transakcji ruszyli w stronę sklepu z zabawkami, bo jego siostrzeniec miał zdecydowanie za mało prezentów pod choinkę. Cóż. Nie miał, ale nikt nie był w stanie powstrzymać Gemmy przed kupieniem tego, czego jej syn chciał. Rozumiał ją, w pewnym stopniu, problem polegał na tym, że cała rodzina kupowała małemu prezenty w formie zabawek, na których on praktycznie spał. Serio, całe jego łóżko składało się z pluszaków, a każda szafa miała przynajmniej jedną półkę pełną klocków czy innych robotów. 

\- Przecież nic nie mówię - broniła się brunetka, na co musiał wywrócić oczami. 

\- Ale gapisz się. Po prostu przestań. - Zaczynał się irytować, a to nie było dobre. 

Zirytowany był bardziej podatny na zaczepki, co wiązało się z samymi problemami. Musiał być spokojny. Musiał. Ale to wcale nie było takie proste. Podczas wybierania zabawek jedynie burczał pod nosem, bo naprawdę musiał się uspokoić, a Gemma wcale nie pomagała chcąc od niego pieprzonego referatu na temat wyższości kupowania dwóch mniejszych zestawów zamiast jednego dużego. Jakby nie wiedziała, że i tak kupi wszystko jeśli tylko Keith o to poprosi. I właśnie kiedy Harry myślał, że już nie wytrzyma, że wybuchnie i pokłóci się z siostrą już drugiego dnia - co byłoby i tak nowym rekordem - przy kasie samoobsługowej dostał okazję na wyładowanie swojej frustracji. Tak, pomylili się i użyli złej formy płatności, ale dopóki pracownica sklepu nie wyleciała na nich z ryjem od wejścia, nie robili żadnych problemów. Żadnych, nawet żartowali, jakimi są debilami. No, ale skoro ona do nich z pyskiem to Harry zdecydował, że lepiej upuścić trochę pary już teraz i spokojnie, acz sarkastycznie wyłożył kobiecie podstawy obsługi klienta - przecież sam na co dzień się tym zajmował do cholery - pozwalając sobie na kilka bolących komentarzy. I tak, zazwyczaj był miły i uprzejmy, ale istniały sytuacje, w których się nie hamował. A co najważniejsze, to pomogło mu się uspokoić i wyciszyć. Tak, czasem każdy miał prawo do bycia egoistą. 

Po powrocie do domu zabunkrował się w kuchni, chcąc zrobić jak najwięcej. Działał według swojego planu i nawet gotująca obiad Gemma mu nie przeszkadzała. Po prostu odpłynął między siekaniem kolejnych składników, mieszaniem i przyprawianiem. To było odprężające, naprawdę lubił gotować, może nie był w tym jakiś wybitny, ale przecież nie to było najważniejsze. Chodziło o spokój, jaki dawało mu tworzenie czegoś ze składników, modyfikowanie przepisów, po prostu zabawa. Chciałby mieć na to więcej czasu w ciągu roku, ale musiał być ze sobą szczery, gotowanie dla jednej osoby nie było fajne. I nie potrafił tego robić, po prostu nie potrafił i albo kończyło się na jedzeniu tego samego przez kilka dni, zjadaniu porcji większych niż mógł, żeby się nie zmarnowało, albo niejedzeniu w ogóle. Opcja trzecia była tą najczęściej praktykowaną. Teraz jednak nie miał tego problemu, bo na Święta gotowało się jak dla wojska, nawet jeśli będzie ich tylko siódemka. Albo ósemka jeśli Steven raczy się pojawić. A tergo nikt nie wiedział, ale cokolwiek się wydarzy, jedzenia będzie i tak za dużo. 

Kończył właśnie bazę do nadzienia do indyka kiedy Gemma pojawiła się w domu - musiała w którymś momencie wyjść, ale kiedy, tego Harry nie zarejestrował - z dwoma butelkami piwa i tym spojrzeniem, po którym wiedział, że czegoś chciała. Zawsze była przymilna i nad wyraz przylepna tuż przed poproszeniem go o przysługę. 

\- Czego chcesz? - Spytał, sprzątając z blatu pozostałości po swoim gotowaniu. Nie dostał odpowiedzi, tylko butelkę piwa i mocny uścisk. Tak jak się spodziewał, włączyła jej się przylepa. - Gemma, no mów, o co chodzi. 

\- O nic, nie mogę się przytulić do brata?

\- Możesz. Oczywiście, że możesz, ale znam cię wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie robisz tego bezinteresownie. - Napił się schłodzonego napoju, zdając sobie sprawę, że w ciągu tych kilku godzin nie wypił nic. Jego wyschnięte gardło bardzo ucieszyło się na nawilżenie. 

\- No wiesz ty co?! Przestań mnie obrażać - uniosła się dziewczyna, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Harry’ego, żeby zaśmiała się, porzucając maskę oburzenia. - Dobra, już dobra. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nawet pożartować się z tobą nie da sztywniaku. 

\- Nie jestem sztywniakiem. Mam po prostu masę rzeczy do zrobienia i zero czasu na twoje gierki więc gadaj, czego potrzebujesz. - Upił kolejny łyk, obserwując siostrę, która nagle wydała się nieco niepewna. Co do cholery się działo? - Gemma?

\- Po prostu jutro jest to całe odbieranie przez sanepid lokalu, a trzeba wszystko poustawiać i przewieźć. Nathan i Louis zgodzili się pomóc, ale im więcej, tym lepiej a na ojca nie można liczyć. - I zestresowana siostra wróciła. Zestresowana i na granicy załamania nerwowego, co Harry mógł zrozumieć, bo włożyła naprawdę dużo czasu i pieniędzy w tą firmę. 

\- To kiedy jedziemy? - Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, na co ta odetchnęła z ulgą. Jak w ogóle mogła zakładać, ze jej odmówi. Czasami była taka głupiutka. 

\- Louis będzie tam za dwadzieścia minut, więc musimy wyjechać najpóźniej za dwadzieścia minut bo ten pacan się spóźni na sto procent. 

\- Spoko, daj mi się tylko ogarnąć. 

\- Dzięki bracie, ratujesz mi tyłek. I nie musisz się stroić! - Rzuciła, wychodząc z kuchni, dzięki czemu uniknęła ścierki lecącej w jej kierunku. No głupia baba i tyle. 

5.

Harry nie dopytywał się kim był Louis, o którym wciąż gadała jego siostra, nie obchodziło go to. Pewnie jakiś kolega, który zgodził się jej pomóc, po tym jak go męczyła i dręczyła. Nikt warty uwagi. I na dodatek spóźniający się już dobre pół godziny. To nie tak, że był im potrzebny od samego początku, do kupowania alkoholu już dawno nie potrzebowali pomocy, po prostu, Harry wychodził z założenia, że jeśli ktoś zadeklarował się pomóc powinien naprawdę to zrobić. Ale przecież on był dziwnym człowiekiem, musiał przestać w końcu mierzyć ludzi swoją miarą. Naprawdę nie powinien. Nawet rodziny, z która przecież łączyły go geny. I chyba najwidoczniej nic więcej skoro właśnie stał oparty o jeden z blatów roboczych, popijając wódkę orzechową z gwinta i obserwując jak jego brat i siostra kłócą się o jakieś gówno w ogóle niezwiązane z firmą i tym, czym mieli się zajmować. Cóż, nie jego piaskownica, nie jego grabki. Nie miał zamiaru się wtrącać, bo mimo że on i Nathan ostatnio byli w dość pokojowych stosunkach to wcale nie znaczyło, że tak będzie już zawsze. Wciąż słyszał w głowie słowa sprzed kilku lat o tym, że lepiej by było gdyby nie przyjeżdżał w ogóle, bo jest tylko problemem i nikt go w domu nie chce. Nie powinno boleć, ale mimo wszystko bolało jak cholera. Sztylet w kolekcji. Dlatego siedział cicho i spokojnie opróżniał pierwszą z małych buteleczek, które kupili, nie mogąc się dogadać co do jednego smaku. 

\- Długo to już trwa? - Niespodziewany głos obok niego sprawił, że Harry się zakrztusił ostatnim łykiem wódki i prawie upadł na tyłek, gdyby nie przytrzymało go silne ramie. Spojrzał na sprawcę całego zamieszania z wyrzutem w oczach, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. Nie lubił naruszania jego strefy komfortu bez pozwolenia nawet jeśli ratowało to jego tyłek przed obiciem. - Hej spokojnie młody. 

\- Kim ty jesteś? - Wycharczał gdy w końcu odzyskał oddech, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo znikąd przy nich pojawiła się Gemma i bezceremonialnie walnęła nieznajomego w łeb. Mocno. 

\- Tomlinson miernoto, gdzieś ty się podziewał?!

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć. I nie bij mnie kobieto, bo sobie pójdę. - Harry przyglądał się tej wymianie zdań, skupiając się bardziej na wyglądzie nieznajomego niż na czymkolwiek innym, dopóki nie został przyłapany przez niebieskie spojrzenie. Cholera. Tak, speszył się, ale mimo wszystko nie odwrócił wzroku i nawet udało mu się unieść brew w niemym wyzwaniu, które chyba zostało przyjęte. Problem polegał na tym, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, czym niby miało być to wyzwanie. 

\- Tylko spróbuj, a nakopię ci do dupy! 

\- Widzisz młody, człowiek chce pomóc, a zamiast wdzięczności dostaje groźby. - Tak, te słowa były skierowane do bruneta, który wyczuwając dobrą okazję na dogryzienie siostrze podjął grę. Może właśnie o to chodziło?

\- Cóż, przecież to Gemma, musisz jej nie znać jeśli spodziewałeś się czegoś innego. - Wzruszył ramionami i sprawnie odsunął się poza zasięg rąk dziewczyny, która próbowała go uderzyć. - Widzisz? Mówiłem? - Szatyn zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową. A Harry zignorował to dziwne uczucie w żołądku, jakie wywołał ten dźwięk, zwalając wszystko na fakt, że niewiele zjadł przez cały dzień. 

\- Ej! Przecież kupiłam ci wódkę!

\- To jak kupiłem wódkę - prychnął, otwierając kolejną buteleczkę. 

\- Ale ja wpadłam na ten pomysł - kłóciła się dalej Gemma, chociaż Harry i tak wiedział, że wygrał. Po prostu ona nie chciała się do porażki przyznać. Jak zawsze. 

\- A pomyślałaś o mnie? - Wtrącił się Tomlinson, zaczepnym tonem. To, że mrugnął przy tym do Harry’ego, wcale nie spowodował, że dziewczyna odeszła od nich, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i mrucząc coś o pacanach. - To chyba znaczy, że nie. 

\- Pójdę ci kupić. Jaką lubisz? - Zaoferował się, bo naprawdę potrzebował zapalić, a jego rodzeństwo wróciło do przerwanej wcześniej kłótni. Nie zaczną w najbliższym czasie, nie było o tym mowy. 

\- Po prostu wezmę sobie jedną z tych, które już macie. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, sięgając, oczykurwawiście, po butelkę orzechowej. Harry nie mógł na to pozwolić, potrzebował alkoholu, żeby przetrwać i nie miał zamiaru się dzielić z kimś, kogo nie znał. Niedoczekanie.

\- Nawet się, kurwa, nie waż, Tomlinson! - Warknął, odsuwając ręce chłopaka od swoich zapasów. 

\- Po nazwisku to po pysku Styles - odpyskował szatyn, jednak wciąż się uśmiechał. Cóż, Harry’emu nie było już do śmiechu. Żarty żartami, ale ostatnio miał naprawdę niską tolerancję na ludzi irytujących go. Naprawdę niską. Dlatego tak bardzo starał się zachować zimną krew przez większość czasu spędzanego z rodziną. Teraz jego rodzeństwo nie zwracało na niego uwagi, więc mógł nieco sobie odpuścić. I bycie ładnym nie zwalniało z podstawowych zasad dobrego wychowania.

\- Może gdybyś przedstawił się jak człowiek, mógłbym mówić do ciebie po imieniu - warknął, łapiąc za portfel i kierując się do wyjścia. Naprawdę musiał zapalić. Cholernie. I odetchnąć, bo obecność szatyna była dość przytłaczająca. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś w tych niebieskich oczach kazało mu uważać. Pierwsze zaciągnięcie się dymem miało niemal zbawienne skutki. Rozluźnił się i nawet chłodne, nocne powietrze mu nie przeszkadzało. Naprawdę tego potrzebował. 

\- Masz ognia?

\- Do cholery jasnej przestań się tak skradać! - Warknął na chłopaka, który znów stał koło niego i Harry znów tego nie zauważył. Być może odpływał częściej, niż myślał.

\- Wybacz, ale przy tobie nie muszę się nawet starać. To dość zabawne. Masz tego ognia? - Harry wcale nie uważał, że to było zabawne, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Po prostu podał mu zapalniczkę i wcale nie przyglądał się, jak ognik oświetla ostre kości policzkowe. W ogóle. - Poza tym, jestem Louis. 

\- Harry - rzucił, ruszając w stronę sklepu. Zdecydowanie potrzebował więcej wódki. Równie dobrze mógł zrobić zapas na najbliższe dni. - Idziesz czy mam ci kupić pigwówkę?

\- Tylko spróbuj! 

Cóż, Harry był bardziej pewny, że ekspedientka w sklepie na długo ich zapamięta. Nie jego wina. Chciał tylko zapłacić, a Tomlinson zaczął odstawiać cyrki, że przecież może to zrobić sam, że jakiś małolat nie będzie go sponsorował, bla bla bla… Brunet nie słuchał, podczas gdy chłopak się gorączkował nad samym faktem, że Harry w ogóle coś takiego zaproponował, po prostu przesunął swoją kartą nad czytnikiem i wyszedł ze sklepu, zabierając ze sobą alkohol. Louis dołączył do niego dopiero po chwili, burcząc coś o zostawianiu go samego. Dziecko, zupełnie jak dziecko. Cóż, nie, żeby Harry się przejmował. Nie robił tego. Po prostu palił spokojnie, idąc w kierunku lokalu i wyglądającej na wkurzoną Gemmy nie przejmując się tym, że szatyn starał się go zatrzymać i przekonać do ucieczki. Obiecał jej pomóc, więc to zrobi. 

Sam nie do końca wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się nie zemdleć od noszenia ciężarów i jakim cudem to całe przygotowywanie lokalu na odbiór skończyło się pijanym tańczeniem do muzyki puszczonej z telefonu, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Ba, podobało mu się to. Był wykończony fizycznie, a jego głowa była przyjemnie lekka od alkoholu i wirowania w kółko z Tomlinsonem. Potrzebował czegoś takiego, chwili beztroski bez oceniających spojrzeń. Tak, Nathana nie liczył, bo ten nie był ważny i nawet ten jeden raz wyciągnął kija z tyłka i podrygiwał z nimi do jakiegoś skocznego hitu. 

To był przyjemny wieczór, czy też raczej noc, bo kiedy zamykali lokal, było już po północy. I Harry nie mógł przestać się śmiać patrząc na Louisa i Gemmę sprzeczających się o to, w jaki sposób szatyn wróci do domu. On chciał zamówić ubera, ona nalegała, że go odwiozą, on twierdził, że nie trzeba, ona, że jak najbardziej tak. Pewnie staliby tak całą noc gdyby Harry w końcu się nie uspokoił i nie przerzucił sobie wierzgającego Tomlinsona przez ramię, pakując go do samochodu. Spór zakończony. Mógł teraz spokojnie przysypiać na tylnym siedzeniu, dopóki nie zatrzymali się przed domem starszego chłopaka. Patrzył, jak ten cicho się żegna, posyłając mu jasny uśmiech i odchodzi w stronę ciemnego budynku i wcale nie było mu smutno, że to już się skończyło. Wcale nie podobała mu się obecność chłopaka. Był po prostu pijany. 




Poranek przywitał go pobudką w wykonaniu małego Keitha, który nie przejmując się tym, że Harry śpi, po prostu wskoczył na kanapę i odpalił telewizor. Była dopiero szósta trzydzieści, do cholery jasnej, chciał spać. Ale jednocześnie nie chciał zrobić malcowi przykrości, więc tylko przesunął się, robiąc mu więcej miejsca i razem oglądali bajki podczas gdy reszta rodziny szykowała się do pracy bądź spała. Szczęściarze. Cholerni szczęściarze. Ale dzięki temu miał chwilę na pobycie z chrześniakiem, ba, nawet udało mu się go przekonać, że słuchanie Queen jest lepsze niż bajki. Uważał to za swój mały sukces. Malutki, ale jednak. 

Dzień zapowiadał się cudownie, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Mama wyszła do pracy, ojciec również gdzieś zniknął i Harry bynajmniej nie miał ochoty wnikać gdzie i po co, nie po tym co usłyszał od rodzeństwa. Gemmę również wywiało razem z Keithem zapewne do przedszkola i odebrać lokal, Nathan i Julia również wybyli. Raj na ziemi. W końcu był sam. Cisza i spokój, jego ulubiona muzyka grająca w tle, książka. Normalnie jakby naprawdę był na urlopie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Te kilka godzin były tym, czego potrzebował. Po prostu on, herbata i nic więcej. A potem zadzwonił telefon. Zignorował go raz, zignorował drugi, chociaż cały nastrój pękł, za trzecim połączeniem w końcu odebrał, mając na końcu języka dość niemiłe słowa, ale się powstrzymał. Całe szczęście, że się powstrzymał, bo to była mama informująca, że wpada w przerwie na obiad i może Harry by coś ugotował. Świetnie. Pewnie. Nie ma sprawy. Mógł to zrobić. Nawet jeśli w lodówce nie było nic zjadliwego. Coś wykombinuje. 

Był właśnie w trakcie krojenia cebuli kiedy jego telefon rozdzwonił się po raz kolejny. Niemal jęknął z bezsilności, ale i tak odebrał, bo dzwoniła Gemma. Okazało się, że do odbioru brakuje im jakiegoś dokumentu, którego napisanie przez speca kosztuje za dużo i czy Harry nie mógłby tego zrobić. Co z tego, że on nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał, że nie miał pojęcia, co to jest i jak się do tego zabrać, bycie specjalistą od przecinków zobowiązywało. Psia jego mać. Naprawdę miał ochotę płakać. Ale nie mógł, przecież to tak nie działało. Dlatego resztę obiadu skończył jedną ręką, w drugiej trzymając telefon i czytając, co takiego miał niby napisać. Nie było mowy, że to zrobi, nie w kilka godzin, nie bez przygotowania. Po prostu kurwa nie. 

Była ledwie druga po południu, a Harry był już wykończony. Fizycznie i psychicznie. Zrobił ten cholerny obiad, który został oceniony jako nie najgorszy przez mamę, która wpadła, zjadła i wypadła. Wcale go to nie dotknęło. W ogóle. I wcale nie miał ochoty spalić listy rzeczy do zrobienia, którą mu zostawiła. Skąd. Zapalniczka w ogóle go nie korciła. 

\- Szlag by to… - mruknął, zalewając sobie torebkę zielonej herbaty, za którą zaledwie wczoraj dostał opierdol, bo przecież specjalnie kupiła mu to zielsko do picia. Ostre słowa o nieczytaniu w myślach cisnęły mu się na usta, ale je powstrzymał, wiedząc, że właśnie do tego zmierzała mama. Ta sama strategia rok w rok. Mogłaby coś zmienić. W każdym razie miał herbatę i nadzieję, że jakoś uda mu się sklecić coś sensownego dla Gemmy. Otworzył laptopa, siadając w wygodnym fotelu przy oknie i właśnie miał zacząć pisać pierwszą linijkę gdy jego telefon zawibrował po raz setny w ciągu ostatniej godziny. - Ja pierdolę… - jęknął, sięgając po urządzenie. Był gotowy na kolejną rozmowę z kimkolwiek z rodziny, ale zupełnie nie spodziewał się wiadomości od Jacka. Przez chwilę patrzył na powiadomienie jak na kosmitę, po czym kliknął w nie, szybko orientując się, że była to odpowiedź na jego wiadomość z poprzedniej nocy. Wiadomość, której w ogóle nie pamiętał. Nieźle się spił, skoro zabrało mu się na pisanie do przyjaciela. Byłego przyjaciela. Cóż, to nie było takie proste, ale zamiast się nad całą sytuacją zastanawiać, po prostu zgodził się na spotkanie. Jakże mógł nie, przecież zawsze się zgadzał. I od jakiegoś czasu kończyło się zawsze tak samo, chociaż za każdym razem miał nadzieję, że będzie inaczej. 

Cóż, nie było. Przygotował się na to spotkanie dokładnie. Umył włosy, założył na siebie ciuchy, w których czuł się dobrze i przy tym wyglądał nieźle, spryskał się perfumami i na dobrą sprawę był gotowy do wyjścia na godzinę przed przyjściem chłopaka. Nowy rekord. Może chociaż raz nie usłyszy, że guzdrze się jak baba. Byłoby miło, chociaż tak szczerze to na to nie liczył. Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego sam sobie to robi, naprawdę zaczynał wierzyć, że jego podświadomość pcha go do masochistycznych rzeczy. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. To nie było zdrowe. To nie było dla niego dobre. Ale mimo wszystko próbował, dlatego otworzył drzwi z największym uśmiechem, na jaki go było stać. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie to tylko maska. 

\- Cześć Jack! Dobrze cię widzieć! - Entuzjazm w jego głosie naprawdę mógł uchodzić za szczery, może powinien zastanowić się nad aktorstwem, skoro tak dobrze mu szło. 

\- Ciebie też Harry. Idziemy?

\- Tak, jestem gotowy. - Zignorował uniesioną w powątpiewającym geście brew i szybko założył buty oraz płaszcz. - Chodźmy. 

\- Na pewno masz wszystko? Klucze, telefon, portfel? - Wyliczał chłopak, a brunet z każdym słowem starał się nie skurczyć. Z boku mogło to wyglądać, jakby Jack się martwił i przejmował, ale prawda była inna. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat od kiedy się znali, Harry często zapominał o drobnych rzeczach i Johnson musiał na niego czekać. Coś, co na początku było zabawne zmieniło się niedawno w powód do przytyków. Styles tego nie lubił, ale gryzł się w język za każdym razem. Nie było warto, szczególnie ostatnio. 

\- Tak, mam wszystko - przytaknął tylko, rzucając w głąb domu, że wychodzi. - To gdzie idziemy? - Zapytał, mając nadzieję, że pójdą do ich baru, gdzie podawali piwo z syropem z czarnego bzu. Naprawdę miał na nie ochotę, no i to było takie ich. Spotykali się tam zawsze kiedy przyjeżdżał i spędzali długie godziny na rozmowach. Bardzo długie godziny. Potrzebował tego, dlatego niepostrzeżenie skrzyżował palce w kieszeni płaszcza. 

\- Oscar czeka w Ra.

I tyle. Nic więcej. Jakby zdanie Harry’ego się nie liczyło. Mógł jedynie westchnąć w duchu, bo wiedział, że skoro Oskar był w Ra, to nie ma po co przekonywać Jacka do pójścia gdziekolwiek indziej. Ukrył smutek pod uśmiechem i nawet udało mu się poprowadzić w miarę normalną rozmowę podczas spaceru przez miasto. To, że w większości słuchał, nie było ważne. Był zbyt zgubiony w myślach o tym, co się z nimi stało, żeby się tym przejmować a Johnson zdawał się być nawet tym faktem zadowolony. 

W barze sytuacja niewiele się zmieniła. Oscar i Jack rozmawiali żywiołowo nad kolejnymi piwami, a Harry słuchał jednym uchem, od czasu do czasu wtrącając jakieś zdanie. Jednak przez większą część wieczoru kurczył się w sobie, widząc, jak trzynaście lat przyjaźni rozpada się na jego oczach i nic nie może na to poradzić. Nie był wystarczający. Nie był tym, którego zdanie mogło się liczyć. Przyłapał się na obserwowaniu tłumu, zaraz po tym jak został jawnie i głośno wyśmiany za projekt tatuażu, który chciał sobie zrobić. Przełknął to, uśmiechając się krzywo i przeczesał pomieszczenie jeszcze raz. Nikogo interesującego. Szkoda. Tej nocy towarzystwo by mu się przydało. Jeśli zostanie sam, nie skończy się to dobrze. 

\- Co Harry, szukasz sobie dziewczyny na wieczór? - Nieco zapity głos Oscara dotarł do niego ponad szumem innych rozmów i naprawdę chciał go zignorować, ale miał już dość. Od kiedy przyszedł, był pod ciągłym obstrzałem i to było irytujące, naprawdę cholernie irytujące. I dobrze wiedział, co zyska jeśli odpowie. Na to liczył. Na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Jacka. 

\- Chłopaka tak naprawdę. - I oto było. Cień strachu na twarzy przyjaciela był warty nawet tego grymasu zniesmaczenia na twarzy Oscara. Upił łyk piwa, wciąż nie zdejmując wyzywającego spojrzenia z oczu Jacka, którego naprawdę sporo kosztowało ukrycie tego, jak niewygodnie się czuł. 

\- Oh, czyli lubisz w dupę? - Brodaty mężczyzna nie miał żadnych zahamowań, Harry o tym wiedział. Wywrócił oczami, upijając kolejny łyk piwa. Zniżanie się do takiego poziomu było czymś, co rzadko praktykował. Nie miał zatem doświadczenia, ale od zawsze posiadał ostry język. 

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa. Ja w przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie czuję potrzeby opowiadania ze szczegółami o moich upodobaniach w miejscach publicznych. - Pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa, prawie kończąc kufel. - Poza tym nie jesteś w moim typie, ta wiedza do niczego ci się nie przyda.

Cisza, jaka zapanowała przy ich stoliku była ciężka. Znaczy, nie dla Harry’ego, który spokojnie zaczął kolejne piwo, równie spokojnie skanując obecne w pomieszczeniu osoby. A nóż widelec znajdzie kogoś lepszego do towarzystwa niż tę dwójkę, jakiegoś niewysokiego, smukłego szatyna na przykład. Wcale by się nie obraził gdyby tak było. Bo tak. Poddał się. Nie widział sensu w dalszym ciągnięciu tej przyjaźni z Jackiem i próbach ratowania jej, skoro tylko jemu najwidoczniej zależało. Znali się przeszło trzynaście lat, przez pewien czas będąc nawet w związku, przeszli przez wszystkie fazy buntu, załamań i radości wspólnie, nawet po niespodziewanym - nie do końca, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć teraz - wyjeździe Harry’ego wciąż utrzymywali kontakt i spotykali się za każdym razem gdy brunet przyjeżdżał. To były te miłe chwile, dzięki którym znosił całą resztę. A potem wszystko się zmieniło. Nie przez pijacki seks po urodzinach znajomej, jak Harry’emu się na początku wydawało. Nie chodziło o to. Krótko potem Jack znalazł sobie dziewczynę, Styles też się z kimś związał - co wcale nie skończyło się dobrze, bo od tamtej pory mógł się nazywać rogaczem - wciąż się spotykali i wszystko było takie samo, więc to nie o przespanie ze sobą chodziło. Sprawa była bardziej skomplikowana, ale zauważył to dużo później. Za późno. 

Kiedy w zeszłym roku wrócił na święta do domu i jak zawsze spotkał się z Jackiem, nie spodziewał się, że spotkanie skończy się tak dziwnie. Do dziś miał niesmak w ustach na wspomnienie tego, co opowiadał chłopak. I tak, Harry nie był takim hipokrytą, żeby nie rozumieć, że ktoś może mieć nowe zajawki, inne spojrzenie na świat, ale autentycznie przez całe spotkanie zastanawiał się, kim do cholery był człowiek siedzący przed nim. Czuł się jakby w ogóle go nie znał. Jakby pił piwo z zupełnie obcą osobą. Osobą, czującą i zachowującą się jakby była lepsza od innych, bo wymyśliła sobie własną filozofię i wszystko do niej dopasowuje. Wszystko. Cokolwiek Harry by nie powiedział, było obalane przez jakieś pierdolenie o wartości czasu, wyższości tych, którzy umieją go kraść i tym podobne bzdury. Przy tym Jack był… Harry’emu w dalszym ciągu brakowało słów na opisanie tego, ale jedno wiedział. Nie znał już tego człowieka. I patrząc z perspektywy czasu, już wtedy powinien sobie odpuścić. Wtedy kiedy usłyszał, że inni są tylko do zaspokajania potrzeb Johnsona, a jeśli nie są przydatni to po co ich trzymać przy sobie. Harry najwyraźniej nie był przydatny, bo spotkali się później tylko raz. Na ślubie, na którym został sam zaraz po północy, bez chociaż jednego słowa. Zabolało.

Tak bardzo zatopił się w myślach o utraconej przyjaźni, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy opróżnił piwo, a jego towarzysze zaczęli się zbierać. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, przestało mu zależeć. Był po prostu smutny, bo na zewnątrz, po zapaleniu papierosa okazało się, że został sam. Tamci zmyli się praktycznie bez pożegnania, zostawiając go na środku ulicy. Przez chwilę obserwował ich wysokie sylwetki, mając nadzieję, że Jack może jednak się odwróci. Nie zrobił tego. 

Ostatnia iskierka zgasła a Harry ruszył w stronę domu, impulsywnie decydując się na zatrzymanie się w swoim ulubionym kebabie. Skoro nie dostał swojego piwa z czarnym bzem, to należy mu się, chociaż jego ulubione jedzenie. A co. W końcu był smutny. Naprawdę był. Na tyle, że po odebraniu zamówienia nie zwrócił uwagi na to co się obok niego działo i wpadł na kogoś. Na szczęście jeszcze zdążył jeszcze odpakować placka, wiec szkodą była tylko jego duma. Niewielka strata. 

\- Przepraszam - mruknął, chcąc jak najszybciej dobrać się do jedzenia i znaleźć w domu. W takiej kolejności. Gdyby tylko ten koleś się przesunął, wszystko byłoby dobrze. Spojrzenia ludzi w knajpce były już męczące. Zupełnie jakby oni nigdy na nikogo nie wpadli. 

\- Nic się nie sta… O cześć Harry! - Styles miał ochotę przekląć. Oczywiście, że miał takie szczęście. Musiał, po prostu musiał spotkać Louisa kiedy był pijany, smutny i głodny. Cudownie. 

\- Louis… Tak, cześć - mruknął, zastanawiając się, jak najszybciej uda mu się stąd zwiać. Nie chciał rozmawiać z szatynem, tak na dobrą sprawę w tym momencie nie chciał rozmawiać z nikim, bo mogło to grozić rozpłakaniem się. A płakanie przed publiką nie było fajne. Zdecydowanie nie. - Muszę lecieć. Dobrze cię widzieć. - Postawił na zwykły brak czasu, ale chyba nie wypadł przekonywająco, bo nie zdążył nawet postawić kroku, a chłopak złapał go za przedramię. 

\- Poczekasz chwilę. Odbiorę zamówienie i cię podprowadzę. - To nie było pytanie, więc Harry nawet nie silił się na odpowiedź. Po prostu stał przy drzwiach, ściskając w dłoni placka i czekał, aż Tomlinson do niego wróci. Nie wiedział, dlaczego czekał, mógł przecież po prostu wyjść i pójść do domu, ale coś kazało mu zostać na miejscu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie tego żałował. - Jestem. Chodźmy. 

Szli w ciszy, jedząc swoje placki i to wcale nie było niezręczne ani nieprzyjemne. W jakiś sposób cicha obecność Louisa obok wpływała kojąco na Harry’ego. Tak, wciąż był smutny i dotknięty, jednak nie było to aż tak okropne jak wcześniej. Chęć do płaczu była, gdzieś na brzegu świadomości, nie dominowała wszystkiego, więc mógł naprawdę cieszyć się posiłkiem i spacerem po parku. Nawet jeśli była to okrężna droga do jego domu. Już się nie śpieszył. Spacerowanie zazwyczaj tak na niego działało, pozwalało ułożyć myśli i uspokoić się. Na dobrą sprawę brakowało mu jedynie muzyki w słuchawkach, ale nie narzekał. Louis mógł być substytutem. Całkiem niezłym, jeśli Harry miał być szczery. 

\- Dziękuję - mruknął, kiedy w końcu dotarli pod jego dom, na co szatyn jedynie uśmiechnął się ciepło i odszedł, odwracając się przed skręceniem w sąsiednią uliczkę tylko po to, żeby pomachać do Harry’ego. Do Harry’ego, w którego wnętrzu coś zatrzepotało. - To kebab, nie bądź idiotą. 

7.

Weekend minął pod znakiem piwa, nieudanych planów i niewychodzenia z kuchni. Przynajmniej dla Harry’ego. W piątek mieli iść z Gemmą na imprezę, ale ta wróciła tak styrana po pracy, że praktycznie zasnęła z czołem opartym o blat w kuchni. Brunet mógł ją zrozumieć, musiała załatwić milion rzeczy do nowego lokalu, zajmować się synem i świętami. Dużo pracy jak na jedną osobę, dlatego wygonił ją do łóżka, nie słuchając przeprosin. Nie miała za co go przepraszać. Tak, cieszył się na wyjście, ale był cholernie zmęczony. Skroił najprawdopodobniej worek cebuli w ciągu całego dnia, ale dzięki temu mógł sobie popłakać w spokoju. Przecież nikt nie rozróżnia tych łez. To było praktyczne. 

W sobotę było dziwnie. Harry spędził cały dzień w kuchni - cóż za niespodzianka, psia jego mać - szykując talerze zakąsek i przekąsek, które tylko przy dobrym wietrze dotrwają do Świąt i starając się nie dać się sprowokować mamie, która tylko udawała, że coś pomaga w kuchni, zamiast tego skupiając się na wypytywaniu go o szczegóły z jego życia i krytykowanie wszystkiego. Nie dziwne, że ledwo po dwunastej otworzył pierwsze piwo. Musiał jakoś się znieczulić. I udało mu się dość skutecznie, bo kiedy Gemma zaproponowała wyjście, był już znacząco wstawiony. Przebrał się dość sprawnie, zupełnie ignorując polecenie mamy na temat tego, co ma założyć i wyszedł za siostrą przyjmując chybotanie się świata jako rzecz normalną. Nienormalne jednak było to, co zdarzyło się na domówce. To nie tak, że był jakąś pruderyjną zakonnicą, ale zdecydowanie nie gustował w gościach, którzy po prostu chcieli go pieprzyć, traktując go przy tym jak kawał mięsa. Ah, no i w takich, którzy na co dzień grają macho i wylewają swoją nienawiść na osoby o innej niż ich orientacji. Pieprzeni hipokryci. Dlaczego ich tak do niego ciągnęło, tego nie wiedział, ale po upewnieniu się, że z Gemmą było w porządku, wyszedł do domu. 

Niedziela była pod znakiem marynowania. I ciągłych zaczepek mamy. Był już naprawdę zmęczony, wykończony wręcz, bo w ciągu ostatnich dni nie miał zupełnie czasu dla siebie. Nie wypił ani jednej herbaty, praktycznie zamieszkał w kuchni, a i tak mu się obrywało za wszystko. Poniekąd zaczynało go to śmieszyć, ale był bardziej niż pewny, że to z powodu zmęczenia. Urlop, psia jego mać, dobre sobie. Powinien zostać w pracy, przynajmniej płaciliby mu za bycie zmęczonym, zamiast raczyć soczystymi komentarzami. Tak. Mama miała coraz gorszy humor, co odbijało się na wszystkich. I to wszystko była jego wina, bo nie dał się sprowokować i nie miała na kim się wyżyć. Zupełnie jakby to Harry był jedyną osobą odpowiednią do tego. Świetnie. Już nawet Gemma ledwo to znosiła, a to oznaczało, że Styles dotarł na sam szczyt cierpliwości, bo to on wybuchał zazwyczaj wcześniej. Nie w tym roku diable, myślał, wykonując kolejne niemające sensu polecenie bez żadnego szemrania. Mógł być wykończony, ale trzymał się swojego postanowienia.

W poniedziałek pojechał do centrum handlowego, wyrywając się na chwilę z kuchennego szaleństwa. Potrzebował kurtki, skórzanej, bo ta jego była już przetarta i do niczego się nie nadawała. No i musiał sobie wsadzić coś pod choinkę przecież, bo będzie problem jeśli jako jedyny nic nie dostanie, szczególnie teraz kiedy jego bratanek już takie rzeczy rozumiał. Zachowywanie pozorów miał we krwi, serio. Dlatego spokojnym krokiem przemierzał kolejne sklepy, chociaż i tak dobrze wiedział, gdzie kupi kurtkę. Miał ją wypatrzoną od dawna, ale to wcale nie przeszkadzało mu w zaglądnięciu do innych tylko po to, by doświadczyć szaleństwa. To naprawdę było zabawne, widzieć tych wszystkich ludzi rzucających się w panice, bo nie mieli prezentów. Harry się wyróżniał, nigdzie mu się nie śpieszyło i naprawdę cieszyły go te wolne chwile. Wiedział, że tak szybko jak wróci do domu, znów wessie go w kuchni, wibrujący telefon mu o tym przypominał. 

\- Wpadanie na siebie chyba jest naszą rzeczą. - Usłyszał gdy zderzył się z kimś tuż przed wejściem do celu jego wędrówki i wcale nie zdziwił go widok Louisa. To chyba naprawdę była ich rzecz, bo zazwyczaj Harry sprawnie lawirował między ludźmi, minimalizując kontakt, jednak z chłopakiem już dwa razy mu się nie udało.

\- Albo po prostu na mnie lecisz - rzucił pierwsze, co mu ślina na język przyniosła i nawet jeśli miał ochotę walnąć się przez to w łeb, utrzymał spokojny wyraz twarzy. Nawet się nie zarumienił, co było dziwne, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go szatyn. Cholera. To nie tak, że Harry nie zauważył tego, jak atrakcyjny był chłopak, ale nauczył się, że w rodzinnym mieście powinien uważać na takie rzeczy. Nie wstydził się tego, kim był, po prostu unikał problemów. Ale Louis naprawdę zmuszał go do wzmożonej kontroli nad sobą i swoimi odruchami. Tak, podobał mu się. Fizycznie, zdecydowanie był w jego typie. - Wybacz - mruknął po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Te niebieskie oczy go peszyły. Miał wrażenie, że prześwietlają go niczym rentgen. A to nie byłoby dobre. Miał w sobie zbyt wiele gówna. 

\- Wchodzisz? - Fakt, że Louis zignorował to, co Harry powiedział, powinno przynieść mu ulgę, ale zamiast tego było małą szpileczką wbijającą się głęboko. Cóż, naprawdę powinien się tego spodziewać. 

\- Tak. Potrzebuję kurtki. - Spojrzał w stronę sklepu, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Zaczęło być niezręcznie, Harry czuł się niezręcznie i chciał zniknąć. Nie udało mu się, nie miał żadnych super mocy. I najwidoczniej cholernego pecha.

\- Ja też. Upatrzyłem sobie taką skórzaną, ale nie miałem wcześniej chwili, żeby ją przymierzyć i kupić. - Po tych słowach Louis otworzył drzwi do butiku i spojrzał wyczekująco na bruneta, któremu nagle odwidziało się całe kupowanie. - No dalej młody, może mi coś doradzisz. 

Nie doradził, a przynajmniej nie uważał, że sugestia innego rozmiaru była doradzaniem, ale Louis najwyraźniej był innego zdania, bo kiedy obaj zapłacili za swoje kurtki - tak, dokładnie takie same, co spotkało się z oceniającym spojrzeniem kasjerki - prawie siłą zaciągnął Harry’ego do kawiarni w okolicach centrum handlowego, gdzie nie było takich tłumów i bez pytania zamówił mu kawę i kawałek sernika. Skąd ten chłopak wiedział, że Harry uwielbia te ciasta, na zawsze pozostanie zagadką, bo cwaniak nie chciał nic powiedzieć. A brunet odpuścił, po prostu ciesząc się chwilą i miłą pogawędką. Ukłucie zniknęło, zastąpione przez przyjemne ciepło, bo po raz pierwszy od dawna miał kogoś, kto naprawdę go słuchał i wydawał się przejmować. Co z tego, że zauroczenie było jednostronne, skoro może znalazł przyjaciela? Nawet awantura, jaką zastał w domu nie mogła mu popsuć humoru. Tak, może cieszył się takimi małymi rzeczami jak dzieciak, ale co innego mu pozostało? 

8.

Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia przyszła zdecydowanie za szybko. U Harry’ego w rodzinie był to ważny dzień, czas na ostatnie poprawki przed świąteczną kolacją, pakowanie prezentów, pieczenie ciast. Znaczy, Harry piekł, przyjmując coraz to nowe zamówienia na kolejne specjały. Miał dość, a nie było nawet jeszcze południa. I dodatkowo coś, co wczoraj powiedział Louis nie dawało mu spokoju. Może Harry wyolbrzymiał i mu się wydawało, ale myślenie o tym było rozpraszające więc w końcu się poddał i zawołał Gemmę do kuchni. Ciekawość go zżerała.

\- Potrzebujesz testera tych pyszności? - Spytała dziewczyna, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i od razu łapiąc za jedną z kokosanek. Nawet się na nią nie wściekał za podjadanie, to i tak nie miałoby sensu. - Myślisz, że jest za wcześnie na piwo? 

\- Tak, jest za wcześnie. I nie wyjeżdżaj mi z tym, że gdzieś na świecie jest już po południu - parsknął, rozsmarowując czekoladę na serniku. Dziewczyna tylko wykrzywiła się w grymasie niezadowolenia, po czym włożyła palec do resztek polewy. - Jesteś jak duże dziecko - westchnął, kręcąc głową. 

\- Trudno. - Przez chwilę milczeli, Harry zajęty dekorowaniem babeczek, Gemma wyjadaniem resztek czekolady z miski. - To, co chciałeś? Nie, żebym nie doceniała twojego milczącego towarzystwa, ale mam rzeczy do zrobienia. 

\- Wiesz może, co Louis robi w Święta? - Spytał, przenosząc sernik do lodówki, żeby nie zauważyła jego przygryzionej wargi. Musiał wiedzieć. Potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. 

\- Dziś pewnie będzie zapijać smutki z powodu bycia starym - rzuciła dziewczyna, powodując, że Harry prawie upuścił ciasto. Ale to i tak był dopiero początek. - A jutro pewnie będzie siedział sam, bo cała jego rodzina wyjechała, a on musiał zostać, bo nie dostał urlopu. 

\- Co?

\- No, to co słyszałeś. - Harry wrócił do blatu ratując kolejną kokosankę przed pożarciem i spojrzał na siostrę badawczym wzrokiem. Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę była taka tempa, czy tylko udawała. - Co się tak gapisz? Ubrudziłam się?

\- Zastanawiam się - rzucił, zbierając brudne przybory kuchenne do zlewu i od razu je umył. Potrzebował ich znowu. - Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie zaprosiłaś go do nas?

\- Do nas? Czy ciebie do końca porypało? - Nie dziwił się wzburzeniu w jej głosie. Naprawdę nie, ale zdobył się jedynie na wzruszenie ramionami. - Zaprosić go do tego cyrku na kółkach? Nie, dziękuję, wolę go w dalszym ciągu mieć jako przyjaciela. - Harry nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Ich rodzina zdecydowanie nie należała do normalnych. Zapraszanie kogokolwiek jeszcze by wszystko pogorszyło. Ale z drugiej strony, nikt nie powinien być sam w Święta. - Poza tym i tak by się nie zgodził. Nienawidzi litości, a tak by to odebrał gdybym zaproponowała. 

\- Rozumiem. - Oczywiście, że rozumiał. Sam odmawiał dokładnie z tego samego powodu, kiedy ktoś, kto poznał jego rodzinę, zapraszał go do siebie. Nie chciał litości. To było coś, czego nienawidził od zawsze. 

Rozmowa była skończona, Harry wrócił do pieczenia kolejnych ciast, a Gemma mimo poprzednich słów pozostała w kuchni bardziej przeszkadzając, niż pomagając. Nie mógł jej jednak wyrzucić, bo naprawdę potrzebował kogoś do rozmowy. Był na skraju załamania nerwowego przez ciągły potok zaczepek od strony mamy i tylko siostra i jej spaczone poczucie humoru utrzymywały go na powierzchni. Przy wciąż przychodzącej mamie było to jak najbardziej wskazane. Harry naprawdę się cieszył, że po powrocie do Londynu będzie miał cały dzień na ogarnięcie się do kupy. Jego zdrowie psychiczne naprawdę tego potrzebowało. Wcale nie było tak prosto powstrzymywać wszystkie impulsy, które pchały go, by w końcu odpowiedzieć rodzicielce, oj nie było prosto. Ale wiedział, jaki będzie rezultat takiego zachowania i naprawdę nie miał na to siły. Ani ochoty. Wolał siedzieć cicho i patrzyć jak kobieta się irytuje, szukając innego powodu, żeby go podrażnić. Na próżno. Był niczym skała. Twardy i nieugięty. Przynajmniej pozornie. 

Waśnie kończył polewać czekoladą kolejny sernik kiedy Gemma przeskoczyła na kolejny temat. 

\- Czemu cię to interesuje? - Rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie znad czekolady, którą starał się wyrównać i ładnie wylać na brzegi ciasta, bo nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodziło. - Dlaczego interesuje cię, co robi Louis w Święta. 

\- Po prostu… - zaciął się, zastanawiając przez chwilę, jak dużo może powiedzieć. O zauroczeniu chłopakiem na pewno nie mógł pisnąć słówka, nie żeby Gemma była nietolerancyjna i nie wiedziała, że Harry lubił, kogo lubił, ale ściany miały uszy, a taka informacja na pewno wywołałaby burzę. - Wpadłem na niego wczoraj i powiedział coś o pustym domu. - Wzruszył ramionami, tym razem stawiając na półprawdę. - Wydało mi się to dziwne. 

\- Wcale takie nie jest, jak się nad tym dłużej zastanowisz. - Miała rację. Zdecydowanie ją miała. On sam wolałby raczej pusty dom niż to wszystko, ale był zbyt zakopany w przyzwyczajeniach, żeby cokolwiek z tym zrobić.

\- To i tak przykre, że będzie sam… - mruknął, z trudem umieszczając sernik w lodówce, w której nie było już miejsca. Na szczęście było to ostatnie, co musiał dzisiaj zrobić. W sumie nie musiał, akurat to jedno ciasto było nadprogramowe, bo był idiotą. 

\- Kto będzie sam? Kiedy? - Właśnie ten moment wybrała sobie mama, żeby ponownie pojawić się w kuchni. Harry zauważył, jak marszczy nos na bałagan na blacie, więc bez słowa wziął się za sprzątanie zostawiając odpowiedź Gemmie.

\- Louis mamo. Jego rodzina wyjechała i jest sam - westchnęła dziewczyna, doskonale wiedząc, jak rozmowa dalej się potoczy. Harry też wiedział. Wszystko od kiedy przyjechał działo się według corocznego schematu z tym wyjątkiem, że on się wyłamał i nie było awantury. Ale ten fragment był dokładnie taki sam jak zawsze, już współczuł siostrze. 

\- Louis? Ten miły chłopak, który pomógł ci w lokalu? - Harry wciąż zmywał naczynia, ale po braku odpowiedzi Gemmy wiedział, że ta skinęła zrezygnowana głową. - Zaproś go do nas natychmiast! Albo lepiej, ja to zrobię, taki uprzejmy, dobrze wychowany młodzieniec… Powinnaś się z nim umówić! Tak, byłby dużo lepszy od Stevena. 

\- Mamo… - Marny protest siostry zniknął między kolejnymi peanami na cześć Tomlinsona i wizjami świetlanej przyszłości, jaką dziewczyna będzie z nim miała. Harry był na skraju wybuchu od samego słuchania, więc mógł się domyślić, że Gemma długo nie wytrzyma. I miał rację. - Do diabła mamo, czy możesz przestać swatać mnie z każdym facetem, którego znam? Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że nie jestem zainteresowana twoją pomocą?

\- No i po co się tak zaraz unosisz? - Warknęła kobieta zapewne przyjmując swoją typową pozę kiedy, szykowała się na długą kłótnię. Wolał tego nie sprawdzać, czyszcząc kolejne miski. Nie chciał znaleźć się na linii strzału, bo wiedział, że się nie opanuje. W myślach prosił siostrę, żeby odpuściła, ale najwyraźniej następnymi słowami mama nadepnęła jej na odcisk. - Jak widać na załączonym obrazku sama sobie nie radzisz, a przecież masz dziecko, którym musi się ktoś zająć. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że to zawsze będę ja. 

\- Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję...

\- Jak nie będziesz miała z kim dziecka zostawić, albo kogoś, kto się nim zajmie gdy ty sobie śpisz, nauczysz się szacunku do matki. - I to było to. Harry doskonale wiedział co będzie dalej. Nie musiał nawet słuchać kolejnych krzyków, bo nie wnosiły one niczego innego. Gemma dała upust całej frustracji, jaka się w niej zbierała, mama robiła z siebie biedną ofiarę, która tylko chce pomóc, ale nikt tego nie docenia i tak w kółko. - Jakbyś sobie w końcu znalazła przyzwoitego faceta, wszystko byłoby w porządku. 

\- Jak przestaniesz się wtrącać, to może w końcu sobie kogoś znajdę! - Trzask butelki o blat i szybkie kroki świadczyły o tym, że dziewczyna wyszła z kuchni. Cudnie. Zostawiła go samego z rozjuszoną smoczycą. To będzie armagedon. 

\- Niewdzięczna dziewucha. - Prychnięcie było ciche, ale przepełnione jadem i Harry musiał przygryźć usta, żeby się nie odezwać. To nie miało sensu. I tak do niej nie dotrze. - Ty też pewnie się cieszysz, że już tu nie mieszkasz co? - Pytanie skierowane było do niego, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odpowiadać. Kontynuował szorowanie garnka z zaschniętego ciasta po pierniczkach, zupełnie jakby nic nie usłyszał przez szum wody. Ignorowanie było najlepiej sprawdzającą się strategią. 

\- Wiesz, może gdybyś nie wtrącała się w ich życie, nasze dzieci byłyby w szczęśliwych związkach. - Harry ledwo co powstrzymał się od uderzenia głową w szafki. Po jaką cholerę jego ojciec się wtrącał? Zapomniał, że to tylko pogarszało sytuacje? Nie wiedział, że mama teraz będzie szukać ujścia i jeśli go nie znajdzie, będzie prowokować Harry’ego do skutku? 

\- Oczywiście, teraz wszystko to moja wina. To, że Harry jest sam od wieków, bo nikt nie może z nim wytrzymać, też jest moją winą, prawda? - Po tych słowach wyszła z kuchni, zostawiając bruneta z kolejnym sztyletem wbitym głęboko. Prawie nie czuł bólu, po prostu było mu przykro. I miał żal do ojca, że nie został cicho tak, jak zawsze robił.

\- Wiesz co tato? Czasem powinieneś się zastanowić, jaki to twoje drażnienie się z mamą ma wpływ na innych ludzi i po prostu siedzieć cicho i grać w pasjansa. - Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Potrzebował małego ujścia, bo był o krok od wybuchu. I chciało mu się płakać. Cholernie płakać. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Nie w te święta. - I może, zamiast namawiać mnie do powrotu do domu, w końcu wszyscy byście się zastanowili, dlaczego się wyprowadziłem - rzucił 

Dlatego wyszedł. Zabrał ze sobą mniejszy sernik i po prostu wyszedł, ignorując pytania rodziny o to, gdzie idzie. Nie wiedział. Potrzebował spaceru, a że po drodze zahaczył o dom Louisa i zostawił mu ciasto na wycieraczce razem z kartką urodzinową to inna sprawa. Nie był na tyle odważny, by poczekać na szatyna i wręczyć mu go osobiście. Nie był, ale miał nadzieję, że wywołał tym przynajmniej mały uśmiech na jego twarzy. 

9.

Harry miał dość. Od kiedy się obudził, nie opuścił kuchni na dłużej niż krótka wizyta w łazience. Nawet nie dopił kawy, a każdy papieros, który próbował zapalić, kończył wypalając się samoczynnie. Marnowanie pieniędzy w taki sposób nie było w jego planach. Zdecydowanie nie. A na dodatek musiał koniecznie usiąść przy laptopie, chociaż na godzinkę. Jedną pierdoloną godzinę. Nie potrzebował więcej, sześćdziesiąt minut spokoju. Miał nadzieję złapać oddech kiedy indyk będzie się piekł. Godzinka nikogo nie zbawi, skoro wszystko było już gotowe. Prawda? Najwidoczniej się mylił, bo ledwo zdążył usiąść, a już czegoś od niego chcieli. Wszyscy po kolei. Dlatego poprosił, grzecznie i spokojnie, żeby dali mu spokój, co skończyło się tak, jak powinien się spodziewać. 

\- Jest Boże Narodzenie, nie możesz marnować czasu na jakieś bzdety - syknęła w jego stronę mama, zaglądając do garnków, w których wszystko było już gotowe. - Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Wszystko jest zrobione - mruknął, jednocześnie starając się otworzyć dokument wysłany przez znajomą. Chciał to po prostu sprawdzić, tak jak obiecał. 

\- Wcale nie. Jest jeszcze milion rzeczy do zrobienia. Na dodatek twój chrześniak chyba ma ospę. - Oczywiście, że Keith miał ospę. Harry wiedział już od wczoraj po zobaczeniu pierwszej krostki, ale przecież się nie znał i na pewno było to oparzenie od tłuszczu z patelni. Pewnie. Jakby brunet w ogóle pozwolił dziecku zbliżać się do gorącego tłuszczu. 

\- Właśnie. Keith jest chory i pewnie chętnie pobawiłby się ze swoim ulubionym wujkiem. - Gemma wtrąciła się do rozmowy nie wiadomo po co. Harry sądził, że była w tym swoim dziwnym humorze kiedy irytowanie go było najlepszą zabawą. Cóż, źle wybrała, bo brunet był na skraju wybuchu od kilku dni i naprawdę niewiele brakowało, żeby nie wytrzymał i pierdolnął tym wszystkim. - W ogóle się z nim nie bawisz. 

To był ogromne kłamstwo, bo kiedy tylko miał chwilę wytchnienia, upewniał się, że jego chrześniak dostawał całą jego uwagę. Nawet zabrał go raz na zakupy, mimo że chodzenie z młodym po sklepach był największą udręką na świecie. Nie dlatego, że Keith był złym dzieckiem, bo nie był, ale był rozpuszczony jak bicz dziadowski i Harry naprawdę musiał zaciskać zęby, żeby nie przełożyć go przez kolano i dać edukacyjnego klapsa. Serio. To już przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Cokolwiek maluch chciał, to dostawał, jak nie za pierwszym razem to po serii udawanych histerii albo kłótni. I nie daj borze szumiący, podniosłeś na niego głos, bo zrobił coś nie tak, to od razu pojawiał się babcia gotowa do obrony, utulenia i, oczykurwawiście, kupienia kolejnej zabawki. Psuli to dziecko. Każdy z nich i Harry zastanawiał się, po jaką cholerę jego mama kończyła te studia pedagogiczne, skoro robiła wszystko dokładnie na odwrót? Bez sensu. Najśmieszniejsze jednak było to, że kiedy Keith był sam na sam z Harrym zmieniał się w zupełnie inne dziecko. Grzeczne, spokojne, nieproszące o wszystko i nierobiące awantur. Dlaczego? Bo brunet od samego początku ustalił jasne zasady i chłopczyk rozumiał, że jego typowe zachowanie nie przejdzie bez echa. 

\- Właśnie. Odłóż tego grata i zrób coś pożytecznego - dodała mama, wyrywając go z myśli. Musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie odpowiedzieć jej, że to wcale nie był grat, a nowiutki laptop, a że żal jej dupę ściska, bo w końcu wydał pieniądze na coś dla siebie, to nie jego wina, ale powstrzymał się, nie chcąc wszczynać awantury. - Tak właściwie to, co ty tam robisz?

\- Sprawdzam gejowskie porno, które idzie wieczorem do publikacji, więc albo dacie mi spokój na godzinę, albo sami będziecie to sprawdzać - warknął, otwierając edytor tekstowy i zaczynając czytać. Tak po prawdzie, to wcale nie miał przed oczami gejowskiego porno, ale wiedział, aż za dobrze, że tylko w taki sposób uda mu się uzyskać odrobinę czasu. Mógł sobie dokładnie wyobrazić ten wyraz świętego oburzenia na twarzy mamy i kpiący uśmieszek siostry. Niech się pieprzą, Harry miał robotę do wykonania.

Równo godzinę później potwierdził, że wszystko jest sprawdzone, zamknął laptopa i na nowo stanął przy garnkach, znajdując nawet chwilę, by przemycić chrześniakowi kostkę czekolady kokosowej, którą malec uwielbiał. Nikt mu nie wmówi, że nie był dobrym wujkiem. Był. I przy okazji był tym praktycznym, który zamiast kolejnych zabawek kupił młodemu ubrania i piżamki. Dużo lepszy prezent niż następny robot. 

Zaczynał właśnie przygotowywać ostatnią rzecz ze swojej listy kiedy w kuchni pojawiła się jego mama, już odświętnie ubrana, i zaczęła przekładać kolejne potrawy na półmiski. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, rozumiejąc, że najwyraźniej jego skazanie w kuchni jeszcze się nie skończyło. Mógł tylko westchnąć w duchu kiedy kolejni członkowie rodziny pokazywali się w pomieszczeniu cali odpicowani, a on wciąż kroił i mieszał. Kiedy w końcu skończył i jego ostatnie dzieło zostało zabrane na stół, był o krok od rozpłakania się. To zaczynało go przerastać. 

\- A czemu ty jeszcze niegotowy? Zaraz siadamy do stołu. - Oczywiście, że w momencie kiedy próbował zebrać się w sobie i poskładać do kupy mama musiała pojawić się w kuchni ze swoim dezaprobującym spojrzeniem i wyrzutem w głosie. I to było za dużo. Wyrwa pojawiła się w murze, za którym chował całą swoją frustrację i nawet wyobrażanie sobie, że gasi papierosa na twarzy kobiety nie pomogło. 

\- Może dlatego, że od tygodnia nie wychodzę z cholernej kuchni? - Warknął, opuszczając pomieszczenie. Po drodze do walizki minął siostrę, która próbowała coś do niego powiedzieć, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby się zamknęła. Był na granicy i nie wiele mógł zrobić, żeby powstrzymać wybuch. Ale musiał. Tak sobie postanowił i tego się trzymał. Dlatego złapał za swoją ulubioną koszulę i zamknął się w łazience, mając nadzieję, że gorący prysznic nieco go zrelaksuje. 

Wrząca woda spływająca po skórze nie była jednak ani trochę relaksująca, nawet odrobinę, chociaż Harry naprawdę starał się skupić na tym, jak miło ociepla i rozluźnia jego mięśnie. Na marne. Wciąż był na skraju i na dodatek zaczynała boleć go głowa. Świetny zestaw na kilka godzin z cudowną inaczej rodzinką. Pierdoli to. To ostatni rok kiedy przyjeżdża na tak długo. To nie było na jego nerwy. Na jego biedne, zszargane nerwy. Koniec. Teraz tylko musiał przeżyć do końca tego urlopu, później będzie się kurować. Jakoś. Jak zawsze. Ale zanim przyjdzie mu stawić czoła rzeczywistości i potencjalnej kłótni miał zamiar korzystać z tego prywatnego grama czasu ile tylko mógł. Nawet jeśli wszyscy po kolei dobijali się do drzwi, żeby go pośpieszyć, bo opóźnia kolację. Kolację, której by nie było gdyby nie on. 

Kiedy w końcu Harry postanowił opuścić przyjemne zaczisze łazienki wcale nie czuł się lepiej, ale znalazł w sobie pokłady siły, by jakoś wytrzymać. O ile ból głowy nie rozsadzi mu wcześniej czaszki. Zapinał właśnie mankiety swojej ulubionej koszuli, tej, której mama tak nienawidziła - tak, Harry był małym gównem i mimo wszystko uwielbiał ją wkurzać - kiedy zderzył się z kimś w drodze do salonu. Spodziewał się, że był to Nathan wysłany, by go pogonić, ale jakież było jego zdziwienie gdy uniósł wzrok i napotkał na najbardziej niebieskie oczy, jakie widział. 

\- Louis? 

\- Wpadanie na siebie to zdecydowanie nasza rzecz - zaśmiał się starszy chłopak, ale nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr. A stali naprawdę blisko siebie. Na tyle blisko, że zapach wody kolońskiej szatyna przyjemnie drażnił nieco nadwrażliwy ostatnio nos Harry’ego. - Dziękuję za sernik. Skąd wiedziałeś, ze je lubię?

\- Droga dedukcji. - Wcale nie miał zamiaru przyznać się do tego, że obserwował szatyna w kawiarni i widział, jak ten ślinił się i łakomie patrzył na serowy wypiek. Nigdy. Przenigdy nie przyzna się do tego, że miał wtedy nadzieję, że kiedyś to na niego samego będzie patrzył w taki sposób. Był głupi, ale nie aż tak. - Przyszedłeś - tchnął cicho i zupełnie niechcący sprawił, że zabrzmiało to jak westchnienie ulgi. 

\- To nie tak, że twojej mamie da się odmówić. - Oczywiście, że Harry o tym wiedział. Jego rodzicielka była naprawdę nieustępliwa jeśli się na coś uparła i przeciwstawienie się jej wymagało naprawdę dużo siły. Brunet robił to od dłuższego czasu, więc był przyzwyczajony, ale Tomlinson zapewne nie miał wprawy. - Jednak cieszę się, że tu jestem. Podoba mi się twoja koszula, świetnie w niej wyglądasz. - Louis położył mi dłoń na przedramieniu ściskając lekko i Harry prawie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Było coś intymnego w tym geście i cichym głosie. Coś, co poruszyło jakąś część w jego wnętrzu, tą, która dawno została uśpiona. Mógł tylko uśmiechnąć się smutno w odpowiedzi. Louis wydawał się zadowolony i szczęśliwy, ale Styles wiedział, że tak szybko jak kolacja się zacznie, ten nastrój zostanie zrujnowany. I było mu przykro. I chciał przedłużyć tę chwilę. Chciał móc wpatrywać się w niebieskie oczy bez końca, ale oczywiście to nie było mu danie. Przecież był w domu rodzinnym. 

\- Coś ty się utopił w tej łazience czy co? - Głos Gemmy wyrwał ich z ich małej bańki i sprowadził brutalnie na ziemię. Kolacja. No tak. Harry naprawdę zapomniał, ale czy naprawdę się sobie dziwił, że woli nie pamiętać o niemiłych wydarzeniach? Miał ich w końcu miliony w zamkniętych szczelnie pudełkach. 

\- Chodźmy. 

Wino wchodziło wyjątkowo dobrze tego wieczora. Na tyle dobrze, że nawet obojętne komentarze na temat jego popisów kulinarnych spływały po nim jak po kaczce. No, prawie. Raz czy dwa rzucił sucho, że za rok będą tęsknić za jego gotowaniem, ale nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Głupcy. Przecież ostrzega ich zawczasu. Jedynie Louis, siedzący po jego lewej stronie po każdym kęsie mruczał niczym kot i wychwalał go cichym głosem pod niebiosa. Harry starał się zapamiętać, żeby przygotować mu kilka pudełek, ale z pękającą głową i winem w krwiobiegu było to dość ciężkie. Utrzymywanie uśmiechu na ustach również do łatwych nie należało, ale kiedy obok jego talerza pojawiła się tabletka ibuprofenu nie musiał udawać. Posłał Tomlinsonowi najwdzięczniejszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać i popił lek, a jakże, winem. Miał to gdzieś, chciał po prostu efektu placebo. 

I dostał go, ale w nie takiej formie jak się spodziewał. Po prostu przy każdym drażliwym temacie, w każdym momencie kiedy jego rodzina pokazywała swoje prawdziwe oblicze zza masek, w chwilach kiedy próbowali go sprowokować do reakcji albo komentowali jego życie, Harry czuł szturchnięcie w łydkę i widział kątem oka, jak szatyn wywraca oczami, albo uśmiecha się kpiąco. W jakiś dziwny sposób to pomogło mu przetrwać całą kolację bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. I może po kolacji zachował się nieco impulsywnie, ale przecież miał powód. Poza tym wyciąganie kogoś na fajkę na zewnątrz i przytulenie w podzięce wcale nie było takie dziwne. Prawda? Chyba nie skoro Louis oddał uścisk. 

10.

Keith dostał konkretnego wysypu ospy w Boxing Day i razem z nim przyszła gorączka. Był taki biedny i zmarniony, że Harry nawet nie miał nic przeciwko pobudce z rana i oglądaniu bajek razem z rozespanym chłopcem. Było mu go szkoda i nawet kac po opróżniony z Gemmą i Louisem winie przestawał być ważny, kiedy malec się do niego tulił próbując zignorować swędzenie. Styles też próbował zignorować kilka rzeczy, ale nawet mimo usilnych starań nie mógł. Choroba Keitha oznaczała, że Gemma nie pojedzie z nimi do rodziny na obiad, a to już był problem. Dość spory jeśli Harry miał być szczery. Jako jedyna rozumiała, że nie przepadał za wizytami w tamtym miejscu i kiedy wychodził za rodzicami rzuciła mu pocieszające spojrzenie. Jakby to miało mu w czymkolwiek pomóc. I nie chodziło o to, że Harry nie lubił swojej rodziny. Owszem nie przepadał za nią jako za całością, z dużą częścią nie utrzymywałby kontaktów, gdyby mógł, ale była jedna jednostka, której wręcz nienawidził. I właśnie w towarzystwie tej osoby przyjdzie mu spędzić następne kilka godzin. Świetnie, humor od razu się poprawia. 

Cóż, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, nie było tak źle, ale to tylko dlatego, że niemal uczepił się swojej kuzynki i nie odstępował jej na krok, udając aż nadto zainteresowanego jej batalią o rozwód i dzieci. Co w ogóle nie było prawdą, sądził, że sama wpakowała się w to wszystko, wychodząc za mąż za faceta, którego ledwo znała i mając z nim dwójkę dzieci w ciągu jedenastu miesięcy. Ale przecież nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, więc po prostu przytakiwał i wyrażał swoje wsparcie tak bardzo jak mógł. I lawirował na tyle sprawnie całym otoczeniem, że ani przez chwilę nie znalazł się w pobliżu swojego wujka poza tym jednym razem gdy się przywitali. Tym krótkim momentem, który i tak poruszył to zamknięte pudełko gdzieś w jego wnętrzu. Poza tym nie było źle. Znaczy, Nathan i Julie zniknęli nagle bez słowa, ale przecież mieli jechać do rodziny dziewczyny, więc nikt się za bardzo nie przejmował. Kiedy wrócili do domu Harry naprawdę odetchnął. W końcu mógł się rozluźnić, czując, jak napięcie znika z jego barków. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo już w korytarzu na kogoś wpadł. Louis. Oczywiście. I to nie tak, że brunet nie cieszył się na jego widok. Po prostu znajdował się w dość niestabilnym stanie w swojej głowie i naprawdę nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać. Co przy Tomlinsonie było trudne. 

\- Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że naprawdę na mnie lecisz - mruknął chłopak, podtrzymując Harry’ego przed upadkiem. Te ciepłe ramiona wokół niego przynosiły spokój, którego nie zaznał już od dawna. Tak łatwo było się od tego uzależnić. Za łatwo. 

\- Może tak jest - tchnął cicho, nie do końca panując nad swoim językiem. To było śmieszne, jak Louis na niego działał. I to zaledwie po kilku spotkaniach. Powinien to zatrzymać, ale nie bardzo chciał, skoro była to jedyna przyjemna rzecz podczas Świąt. - Przeszkadza ci to? - Spytał szeptem, będąc świadomym, że wkracza właśnie na grząski grunt. Czy był przygotowany na odrzucenie? Tak. Czy zdziwiłoby go ono? Nie, ani trochę. Mógł udawać pewność siebie, ale to ciągle była tylko maska. 

\- Gdyby tak było, myślisz, że sam przychodziłbym do tego cyrku?

Harry sapnął zaskoczony i nie mógł powstrzymać tego małego uśmiechu i palącego ciepła wewnątrz, nawet gdyby chciał. Zgubił się w niebieskich oczach, w których nie znalazł ani grama kłamstwa i pewnie staliby tak przez wieczność gdyby nie jego cudowna rodzinka, jak zawsze rujnująca wszystko. Cóż, tym razem był to Nathan, pojawiający się obok nich znikąd. I to nie tak, że Harry nie lubił swojego młodszego brata, ale wciąż pamiętał wszystkie te sytuacje, w których ten traktował go jak śmiecia. Ostatnio było lepiej, odrobinę, ale ich kontakty wciąż nie były dobre. Poprawne. To było dobre określenie. Jednak wciąż byli rodzeństwem, więc brunet niemal automatycznie zareagował na niecodzienny wyraz twarzy młodszego. 

\- Co jest młody?

\- Ktoś się pytał, dlaczego Julie i ja wyszliśmy wcześniej? - Coś w głosie młodszego chłopaka sprawiło, że Harry się spiął. Automatyczna reakcja na zagrożenie. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, co nim było. 

\- Tak, ciocia. Powiedziałem, że pojechaliście do rodziny Julie, a co? - intuicja podpowiadała mu, żeby nie pytał, żeby nie szedł w tamtym kierunku, ale po prostu zignorował ją, bo coś z jego bratem było nie tak. Był wzburzony, zmarszczone brwi i zaciśnięte usta były tego dowodem. I Harry mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie chodziło o niego, bo na awanturę nie miał siły. 

\- Wyszliśmy, bo wujek przy każdej okazji łapał Julie za piersi. Wziąłem go na stronę i powiedziałem, że wychodzimy i że nie pojawimy się w jego domu nigdy więcej, bo Julie sobie tego nie życzy. A ten kutas na odchodne kazał mi ją pozdrowić. Rozumiesz to? Stary zboczeniec. 

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku? - Wydukał, czując, jak to pieprzone pudełko otwiera się z hukiem, a wszystkie wspomnienia zalewają go na nowo. Nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać, nie mógł. 

\- Tak, po prostu była roztrzęsiona. Prawie mu przyjebałem. 

Harry nie słuchał dłużej. Nie mógł pod naporem setek obrazów na nowo wirujących w jego głowie. Nie był w ogóle zdziwiony zachowaniem wujka, jakżeby mógł, skoro sam nie raz był tego świadkiem. Albo ofiarą. Od najmłodszych lat tak naprawdę, chociaż wszystko przybrało na sile, gdy wszedł w wiek dojrzewania. To wtedy łapanie za tyłek przy każdym przywitaniu, czy klepnięcia gdy przechodził, albo komentarze na temat tego jak gorący był, stały się czymś wpisanym w każde spotkanie. Starał się to ignorować, jako dzieciak nie do końca rozumiał, że to nie było normalne - temat seksualności w jego domu był tematem tabu nawet teraz - i po prostu starał się unikać kontaktu, jak tylko mógł, wciąż jednak pozostając uprzejmym, bo to w końcu była rodzina. 

A potem. Potem był zlot rodzinny w domu babci. Mieli za mało łóżek dla wszystkich, więc Harry spał razem ze swoją kuzynką. Pierwszy i jedyny raz zgodził się na miejsce nie przy ścianie i to był jego największy błąd, o ile można to w ogóle nazwać błędem. Pamiętał to dziwne uczucie gdy obudził się w środku nocy, mając wrażenie bycia obserwowanym. I nie pomylił się, bo kiedy tylko otworzył oczy, zobaczył siedzącego przy jego łóżku wujka. Ale to nie był najgorsze. Najgorszy był fakt, że Harry był odkryty a jego spodnie od piżamy opuszczone, pozostawiając go odsłoniętego. Nigdy w życiu nie bał się tak bardzo jak w tamtym momencie. Do tej pory nie wiedział, jak udało mu się wykrztusić, żeby mężczyzna się wynosił, bo jak nie to obudzi Alice, ale zrobił to. I nie zmrużył później oka przez resztę nocy, bojąc się, że on wróci. Nie zrobił tego, ale strach zakorzenił się gdzieś głęboko w Harrym i od tamtej pory zaczął jawnie unikać wujka i wszelkich spotkań, na których on miał być. Bo przecież, skoro nie przeszkadzała mu obecność własnej córki w tym samym łóżku, to raczej nic by go nie powstrzymało. 

Myślał, że był subtelny w swoich wykrętach, ale w końcu ludzie zaczęli się orientować, że coś było nie tak. Nie, nie ludzie, mama. Mama, która od zawsze wychwalała wujka i nieważne co by zrobił, uważała go za wzór do naśladowania. Szczególnie dla Harry’ego, który po tamtej pamiętnej nocy wszedł z przytupem w okres buntu. Musiał jakoś odreagować i robił to z pełną satysfakcją tego, jak daleki od wyobrażonego obrazu się staje. Unikał jednak konfrontacji na ten temat, ucinając go wymyślanymi na poczekaniu wymówkami. Ale ile można. Ile czasu człowiek może trzymać w sobie strach i obrzydzenie słuchając, jak ten okropny człowiek jest wychwalany pod niebiosa. I pękł. Oczywiście, że w końcu pękł, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie sytuacje, wszystkie nieodpowiednie dotyki, tamtą noc, po prostu wszystko i z każdym słowem i łzą czuł się lżejszy. Czuł się lepiej, bo w końcu ktoś wiedział. W końcu ktoś mógł coś z tym zrobić. Cóż, mylił się. Mylił się cholernie, bo jedyne co usłyszał to, że to była jego wina, bo sam szukał uwagi i prowokował, że wujek jest dobrym człowiekiem i Harry powinien go szanować i słuchać się go, zamiast starać się zwrócić na siebie uwagę oszczerstwami. Tak, to go złamało. 

\- Wyobrażasz to sobie? Już więcej do niego nie pojedziemy. - Głos Nathana przedarł się do świadomości bruneta i sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię. Pomógł również zepchnąć wspomnienia na dalszy plan. Przecież nie mógł nikomu o tym powiedzieć, znów usłyszałby, że szuka uwagi. 

\- Przykro mi, że to was spotkało - mruknął, uśmiechając się smutno. Nic więcej nie mógł przecież zrobić. Jego brat skinął głową i wrócił do swojego pokoju, a Harry wciąż stał na miejscu rozglądając się niczym zagubiony szczeniak. Tak się czuł. Znów sam ze swoimi myślami, którymi nie mógł się z nikim podzielić. A potem napotkał na niebieskie spojrzenie i prawie się wywrócił pod jego siłą. Zupełnie zapomniał, że Louis wciąż tu był, że stał obok, że najprawdopodobniej widział jego reakcję. Że mógł wiedzieć. - Muszę iść - rzucił, robiąc w tył zwrot i niemal wybiegając z domu na zimne powietrze. Musiał pobyć sam, poupychać wszystkie wspomnienia w pudłach i zamknąć je w najdalszym zakątku umysłu. I to jak najszybciej, zanim się rozpadnie. Jeszcze nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie, póki nie znajdzie się na powrót w swoim mieszkaniu z dala od rodziny. 

11.

Śmieszną rzeczą w życiu Harry’ego był fakt, że zazwyczaj jego plany nijak miały się do rzeczywistości. Powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale i tak za każdym razem gdy coś brało w łeb, był zaskoczony. I zły na siebie samego, że nie przewidział czegoś, co plan psuło. Tak jak teraz. Wyszedł z domu, żeby się uspokoić, pomyśleć w samotności i poukładać się na nowo. Taki był plan. Niestety nie wziął pod uwagę, że ktoś za nim pójdzie i zrujnuje wszystko. Nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił, a faktem było, że Harry wychodził w taki sposób przynajmniej raz podczas wizyty w domu. Zazwyczaj po awanturach z mamą, jednak nigdy nikt za nim nie poszedł. Najwięcej co zrobili to napisanie mu wiadomości, żeby wracał, ale nikt nigdy nie pofatygował się, żeby sprawdzić, jak z nim było. Cóż, przynajmniej do tej pory tak wyglądał schemat i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie inaczej. Mylił się. Nie wziął pod uwagę jednej, naprawdę ważnej zmiennej. Naprawdę wkurzonej zmiennej o ostrym niebieskim spojrzeniu, która zatrzymała go ledwie przecznicę od jego domu. 

\- Dlaczego uciekasz? - Louis. Oczywiście, że to był Louis. Nikt z jego rodziny przecież nie zauważył, że coś było nie tak. Nie widzieli, albo nie chcieli tego widzieć. Albo ich to nie obchodziło, co było najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją. Ale nie Tomlinson. On nie pasował do schematu i Harry powinien o tym pamiętać. Cóż, nie zrobił tego i teraz kruszył się pod naporem niebieskich oczu. - Harry do cholery, co się… 

To był moment. Dosłownie ułamek sekundy, w którym brunet zdążył pomyśleć o tym, że nie chce się rozpaść, nie chce się kruszyć i nie chce być słabym. A potem pierwsza łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Starł ją szybko, zły na samego siebie za bycie takim, ale za nią podążyła następna i zanim się zorientował, nie mógł już ich zatrzymać. Po prostu nie mógł, tama puściła, wszystkie mury padły i to po prostu było za dużo. Próbował się odwrócić i odejść. Nie chciał, żeby Louis patrzył na niego w takim stanie, nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek patrzył na niego w takim stanie, ale silna dłoń na łokciu zatrzymała go w pół kroku. Nie odezwał się, pokręcił jedynie głową po raz kolejny próbując się odsunąć, ale uzyskał jedynie zupełnie odwrotny efekt. Ciepłe ramiona owinęły się wokół niego i to był koniec. Zdławiony szloch wyrwał się na zewnątrz bez jego woli, a świat skurczył się do otaczającego go ciepła i cichych słów, których nie rozumiał przez szumienie w uszach. Wiedział, co to znaczy. Kolejny w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy atak paniki. Nienawidził ich. Szczerze ich nienawidził, bo tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, nie wiedząc co się dzieje wokół niego. To było okropne. Ale jednocześnie oczyszczające, więc po prostu wtulił się mocniej w niższego chłopaka i pozwolił, by to trwało. Nie walczył. Poddał się. Nie miał siły. 

Kolejną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrował był zapach jabłek z cynamonem i miękki koc na ramionach. Zamrugał zdezorientowany i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Przytulny salon, z dużą choinką oświetloną białymi światełkami. Poza nią jedynym światłem w pokoju była lampka na stoliku nocnym i żar papierosa, którego Louis unosił do ust w spokojnym geście. Siedział na fotelu obok kanapy, którą zajmował Harry i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, przez co brunet zaczął się wiercić. Albo po prostu dopadło go zażenowanie całą sytuacją, co było bardziej prawdopodobne. Było mu głupio. Cholernie głupio. Nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj po atakach paniki, bo to przecież był Louis. Louis, który jakimś cudem stał się ważny w bardzo krótkim czasie. 

\- Zrobiłem ci herbatę. - Słowa były ciche i spokojne. Przypominały delikatny jedwab na gołej skórze, ale mimo wszystko Harry się wzdrygnął. Wiedział, co nadchodziło i chciał zamaskować niepokój, sięgając po kubek ze wciąż ciepłym napojem, a nie wyszło mu za dobrze, bo prawie go upuścił. - Ostrożnie, nie chcemy, żebyś się poparzył. 

Wzruszył ramionami, pozostawiając to jako jedyną odpowiedź. Naprawdę chciał to już mieć za sobą, odbębnić rozmowę, rzucić kilkoma wyuczonymi kłamstwami i wyjść. Czuł się przytłoczony przez to miejsce, ale jednocześnie czuł się tutaj dobrze. To było dziwne. Wszystko było dziwne. Biorąc pierwszy łyk herbaty, czuł się obserwowany, a nienawidził tego uczucia. Jednak zignorował je, delektując się jaśminowym smakiem i zastanawiając się, na jak długo urwał mu się kontakt z rzeczywistością. Miał nadzieję, że nie przysporzył tym Tomlinsonowi problemów. 

\- Przepraszam - mruknął, biorąc kolejny łyk. 

\- Nie przepraszaj za coś, nad czym nie masz kontroli. - Znów ten ton. Cichy i spokojny, jedwab otaczający go ze wszystkich stron. Czy wcześniej brzmiał tak samo? Na pewno nie, bo wtedy Harry przepadłby po pierwszym słowie. 

\- Powinienem mieć nad tym kontrolę - szepnął do kubka, który pustoszał w szybkim tempie. Nic dziwnego. Szczypanie w oczach podpowiadało mu, że wylał naprawdę sporo łez. Nic dziwnego, że był spragniony. Był pewny swoich słów. Powinien mieć nad sobą większą kontrolę. Jednak był rozchwiany. I zmęczony byciem silnym.

\- Nie. - Coś ostrego w tym jednym słowie sprawiło, że Harry w końcu spojrzał na Louisa znajdując go ściskającego nasadę nosa, jakby to pomagało mu zebrać myśli. Papieros wciąż żarzył się w jego dłoni i brunet nagle poczuł potrzebę zapalenia, dlatego bez krępacji poczęstował się jednym z paczki leżącej na stoliku. 

\- Tak - tchnął razem z pierwszym zaciągnięciem się nikotynową trutką. Nie chciał się kłócić, ale akurat w tym wypadku miał rację. Kontrolowanie swoich emocji i odruchów było kluczem do trzymania się w całości. Nawet Louis nie mógł zmienić jego zdania na ten temat. To po prostu u Harry’ego działało. - Naprawdę przepraszam. 

\- Nie musisz. Rozumiem. 

\- Wątpię w to - prychnął, zaciągając się ponownie. Jak niby Louis mógł zrozumieć to co działo się w jego głowie? Nie mógł. Nawet jeśli oni rozumieli się nad wyraz dobrze już od pierwszego spotkania, to nic nie znaczyło. Harry był rozpadającym się bałaganem, sam siebie nie rozumiał, więc pomysł, że ktokolwiek inny mógłby to zrobić wydawał się szalony. 

\- Harry, wiesz, czym się zajmuję? - Nagła zmiana tematu sprawiła, że brunet zastygł w pół ruchu. Nie wiedział. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zainteresował się czym zajmował się chłopak. Wiedział, że miał pracę, z której nie dostał urlopu, ale na dobrą sprawę nic więcej, dlatego pokręcił głową w przeczącym geście. - Jestem psychologiem. 

Dwa słowa. Dwa słowa powodujące, że Harry cały się spiął. Dwa słowa, które poderwały go na nogi szybciej, niż zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Psycholog. Psia jego mać. Musiał wyjść. Jak najszybciej. Zanim zrobi coś głupiego. Zanim zacznie mówić. I to nie tak, ze nie wiedział, że rozmowa z psychologiem była mu potrzebna. Cała sesja rozmów jeśli miał być szczery, nie byłaby wystarczająca. Po prostu nie chciał. Nie wierzył, że to w jakikolwiek sposób mogłoby mu pomóc. Nie chciał być pod wpływem innej osoby. Nie chciał dzielić się swoimi myślami i poddawać je analizie. Nie chciał. Nie. Po prostu nie. Dlatego musiał wyjść. 

\- Dzięki za herbatę, ale będę się już zbierał - mruknął, rozglądając się za swoim płaszczem niemal w panice. Musiał wyjść. Jeśli zostanie, to nie skończy się dobrze. 

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie będę twoim projektem badawczym ani królikiem doświadczalnym - odpowiedział automatycznie tylko po to by chwilę później znów znaleźć się w ciepłych ramionach i czuć rozpływające się w powietrzu napięcie. - Zostaw mnie… - spróbował się wyrwać, ale obaj wiedzieli, że nie było w tym ani grama przekonania. 

\- Nie mam zamiaru. Nie kiedy wciąż jesteś roztrzęsiony. - Harry naprawdę nie powinien parskać na takie określenie siebie, ale to było komiczne. On nie był roztrzęsiony. Był niestabilny, a to była duża różnica. - Nie mam również zamiaru robić z ciebie mojego pacjęta więc przestań świrować. - Kontynuował chłopak sadzając ich z powrotem na kanapie. Harry poddał się temu bez szemrania. W jakiś dziwny sposób wiedział, że Tomlinson nie kłamał. - Mówiąc ci o moim zawodzie nie chciałem tego insunować. Po prostu chciałem, żebyś zrozumiał, że jednak mam jakieś pojęcie o tym co się z tobą dzieje. 

\- Przepraszam - szepnął Styles wciąż ciasno przytulony do szatyna. Było mu dobrze w tych ramionach i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to było zbyt szybko, ale cholera, pomagało, dlaczego więc miał z tego rezygnować. 

\- Musisz przestać przepraszać - mruknął Louis, zakopując nos w szyi Harry’ego. To było przyjemne, na tyle, że brunet w końcu odważył się oddać uścisk. To naprawdę pomagało. 

\- Ciężko zmienić stare nawyki - odpowiedział cicho, pozwalając sobie na mocniejsze wtulenie się w starszego chłopaka. Było mu dobrze. Ciepło i miło. Spokojnie.

\- Możemy nad tym popracować…

\- Albo możemy się po prostu poprzytulać. Bez rozmawiania. 

\- Skoro właśnie tego chcesz Harry.

\- Tak, właśnie tego potrzebuję - mruknął i przymknął oczy, starając się wchłonąć jak najwięcej z tego ciepła i spokoju, którym emanował Louis. Ładował baterie, układał myśli i odbudowywał rozwalone mury nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że zostawia w nich furtkę dla właściciela niebieskich oczu. 




Powrót do Londynu i powrót do pracy nie były wcale takie złe, jak myślał, że będą. Po prostu wrócił do starej rutyny, tej, która przynosiła mu ulgę za każdym razem. I było dobrze. Znajomi z pracy wypytywali o święta tylko przez chwilę, dopóki nie wytłumaczył im różnicy między urlopem a wizytą u rodziny. Wszyscy kiwali wtedy głowami rozumiejąc, o co mu chodziło i miał spokój od pytań. Skupiał się na pracy, starając się zamknąć jak najwięcej przed końcem roku i był przy tym dziwnie szczęśliwy. Na tyle, że stali klienci czy dostawcy zwrócili na to uwagę. Odpowiadał wtedy, ze po prostu się wyspał, co wcale nie było dalekie od prawdy, chociaż jednocześnie, było od niej odległe o mile świetlne. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że humor Harry’ego poprawiał się znacząco gdy dostawał kolejną wiadomość. I dobrze, naprawdę nie chciał odpowiadać na zaczepne pytania. 

W ostatni dzień roku udało im się skończyć pracę wcześniej, więc Styles miał czas, by wstąpić do marketu po kilka butelek cydru i jakieś chipsy. Nie miał planów na wieczór i nie było mu z tego powodu przykro. Nie widział sensu w wydawaniu pieniędzy na wyjście do klubu, skoro taką samą imprezę mógł tam mieć każdego innego dnia i to pięć razy taniej. Jedyne czego żałował to faktu, że obudził się za późno, żeby kupić bilet na fajerwerki. To akurat chciałby zobaczyć. W przyszłym roku mu się uda, jednak w tym pozostało mu oglądanie pokazu w telewizji. Dobre i to. 

Miał cały dom dla siebie, więc przebrał się w wygodną bluzę, spiął włosy spinką na czubku głowy i zamówił pizzę, bo dlaczego do cholery nie? Był ostatni dzień dekady, naprawdę nie powinien sobie żałować. Poza tym od powrotu do domu czuł się dziwnie lekko i spokojnie i zamierzał to wykorzystać, póki trwało. Usadowił się więc na kanapie i powoli sączył cydr. Nic nie musiał, nigdzie mu się nie śpieszyło. Było dobrze. Prawie cudownie. Jak nigdy. 

Przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie dwa ostatnie dni w domu, które upłynęły pod znakiem Louisa. Po jego małym załamaniu stali się praktycznie nierozłączni, spędzając cały czas, jaki mogli razem. I rozmawiali. Dużo. Naprawdę dużo. Nie o problemach Harry’ego, a po prostu o wszystkim i o niczym, starając się poznać siebie jak najlepiej. Styles zazwyczaj miał tendencję do rzucania się w nowe znajomości bez patrzenia na nic innego, co zazwyczaj kończyło się źle, albo bardzo źle. W zależności od tego czy zdążył rozwinąć jakieś uczucia do tej drugiej osoby, czy nie. Jednak w przypadku Louisa postawił na spokój i stopniowe poznawanie się. Bo chciał, żeby to wyszło. Nawet mimo lęku, że któregoś dnia obudzi się do wiadomości, że rzeczywiście był tylko kolejnym pacjentem do naprawienia. W jakiś dziwny sposób wiedział, że to się nie stanie, ale mimo wszystko strach gdzieś pozostawał. Dlatego rozmawiali, dzieląc się myślami, marzeniami i planami i nawet jeśli Harry przez przypadek napomknął o tym, co się działo w jego głowie, jak popieprzony był, Louis nie drążył, dając mu swobodę i przestrzeń. Coś, czego brunet naprawdę potrzebował. 

Teraz nie widzieli się od dwóch dni, chociaż Harry wciąż czuł na policzku delikatny pocałunek, który dostał na pożegnanie. Na oczach całej rodziny, co sprawiło mu dziką przyjemność z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, bo Louis go pocałował. Po drugie, bo jego homofobiczna familia stała jak zamurowana. Poza Gemmą, która tylko uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Przez te dwa dni pisali ze sobą często, ale to nie było to samo. Zdecydowanie wolał rozmawiać na żywo, mogąc widzieć reakcje na swoje słowa, niż borykać się z ułomnością komunikacji słowem pisanym. Przecież tak łatwo było o nieporozumienia. Właśnie z tego powodu planował zadzwonić do szatyna o północy, zamiast wysyłać standardową wiadomość. Chciał, żeby chłopak usłyszał szczerość w jego głosie. I może szczyptę tęsknoty, ale przecież nie przyzna się do tego. 

Dzwonek do drzwi wyrwał go z rozmyślań o niebieskich oczach. Pokręcił na siebie głową, czując się jak jakaś małolata przy pierwszym zauroczeniu. Wstał z kanapy, poprawiając bluzę i podciągając puchate skarpetki i ruszył, aby odebrać swoje zamówienie. Spodziewał się dostawcy z pachnącym kartonem, ale zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że obok niego zastanie uśmiechającego się szatyna. 

\- Dziękuję, szczęśliwego nowego roku! - Rzucił Harry do dostawcy, który lekko się zawahał, zanim w końcu odszedł, po czym spojrzał na Louisa. - Co ty tu robisz? 

\- Mały ptaszek szepnął mi, że spędzasz sylwestra sam, więc postanowiłem zaszczycić cię swoją obecnością. Nie musisz dziękować. - Po tych słowach przepchnął się obok wciąż zszokowanego Harry’ego i jakby nigdy nic rozsiadł na kanapie w salonie, otwierając sobie jeden z cydrów. - Zamknij drzwi, bo pizga złem. 

\- Louis, serio, co tu robisz? Miałeś wyjść z moją siostrą i twoimi znajomymi. - Harry odłożył pachnące pudełko na stół i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Nie mów, że z tego zrezygnowałeś z mojego powodu. 

\- To wystarczający powód. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś przywitał nową dekadę sam. - Ta odpowiedź poruszyła coś we wnętrzu Harry’ego, rozlewając lepkie ciepło tam, gdzie wcześniej gościł mróz, ale mimo wszystko utrzymał swoją poważną minę. To było miłe, ale nie chciał, żeby Tomlinson rezygnował z imprezy tylko przez niego. Dla niego. 

\- Niby dlaczego? - Burknął, sięgając po swoją butelkę. To nie tak, że nie podobała mu się wizyta chłopaka, w środku skakał z radości, po prostu nie potrafił zrozumieć i przyjąć do wiadomości, że ktoś mógłby wybrać właśnie jego ze wszystkich możliwych opcji. Nigdy nie był dla nikogo pierwszym wyborem. 

\- Bo chciałem tu być, ty uparty człowieku. A teraz posadź tutaj ten zgrabny tyłek, bo chciałbym przywitać nowy rok tak, jak trzeba. O twoim otwieraniu drzwi nieznajomym prawie w negliżu porozmawiamy później. - Poklepał miejsce obok siebie w zapraszającym geście i Harry nie mógł dłużej udawać obojętnego. Uśmiech sam wypłynął na jego usta gdy zajmował miejsce przy szatynie, automatycznie niemal przytulając się do jego boku. 

\- Nie jestem roznegliżowany, mam na sobie bluzę i skarpetki - burknął, opierając głowę o otaczające go ramię. 

\- I nic poza tym.

\- Zazdrosny? - Spytał, naprawdę starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt zadowolonego. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Nim Harry zdążył się zorientować, siedział na kolanach Louisa. Zaledwie cal dzielił go od jego ust i to przecież nie była jego wina, że jedynie na nich potrafił się skupić. Był tylko człowiekiem. Zauroczonym człowiekiem z problemami w ramionach kogoś, kto sprawiał, że życie było lepsze.

\- Co robisz? - Szepnął cicho, czując, jak świat zwęża się do tych ust. Tak blisko. Tak kuszących.

\- Witam nową dekadę w najlepszy możliwy sposób. - Za placami Harry’ego na ekranie telewizora odliczanie się skończyło i kolorowe fajerwerki wzleciały w powietrze, jednak on był pewny, że nie były nawet w ułamku procenta tak jasne i barwne jak te, które wybuchły pod jego powiekami gdy Louis go pocałował. Świat się zatrzymał i nie liczyło się nic więcej. I może nigdy wcześniej nie wierzył w magię noworocznego pocałunku, ale w tej chwili nie miał innego wyjścia. To było magiczne. Nieziemskie. I dające nadzieję. Nadzieję, że może wszystko będzie dobrze. Że oni będą dobrze.

  
  
  



End file.
